El Señor de los Calzoncillos
by CARMENCHU
Summary: ¡¡17º CAPI! ! Galadriel y sus problemas con el vozca.... Todos fueron engañados... PUES UN CALZONCILLO MÁS FUE REMENDADO!
1. La profecía del Calzoncillo

Un Calzoncillo para que se lo pongan todos  
  
Un Calzoncillos para taparlos  
  
Un Calzoncillo para airearlos  
  
Un Calzoncillo para no tener que comprar uno defectuoso en los chinos  
  
y con agujeros para ir siempre fresquito.  
  
Tres calzoncillos para los reyes del mambo elfos,  
  
los más limpios y cursis de todos.  
  
Siete para los gordinflones enanos,  
  
con complejo de cabezones y paquete pequeño.  
  
Y nueve para los hombres pervertidos,  
  
los que más gastan en preservativos.  
  
Mas todos ellos fueron engañados pues uno más fue remendado.  
  
En las tierras de Mordor de mano del Señor Oscuro Sauron,  
  
decidido a no comprar más calzoncillos de 1 euro en los chinos.  
  
Y con él ir aireado y cómodo,  
  
arruinando a todas las droguerías por querer dominar todo el mercado de calzoncillos en la Tierra Media.  
  
Pero un día, mientras se secaba su calzoncillo en el tendedero del patio de su casa...  
  
Isildur, hijo de Elendil, heredero al trono de Gondor se lo arrebató  
  
ansiando más que nada la comodidad de aquel calzoncillo.  
  
Pero el mágico poder del calzoncillo le traicionó.  
  
El poder de transformar a la persona que lo lleva en irresistiblemente sexy para los ojos ajenos le llevó a la muerte,  
  
de mano de una mujer enloquecida que ansiaba ir a la cama con el Isildur que le hacía ver la magia del calzoncillo.  
  
El calzoncillo esperó debajo de la cama del irresistible ex rey Isildur  
  
hasta que fue encontrado por la persona que menos cabía imaginar,  
  
la chacha que fregaba el suelo del palacio  
  
a la que concedió longevidad durante más de trescientos años  
  
y en el lúgubre armario de Gollum esperó.  
GOLLUM: MI TESOOOOOROOOO!!! TE QUIERO TAAAAANTO!!! ERES TAN CÓMODO Y FRESQUITO!!! MI TESOROOO!! MI QUERIDO CALZONCILLO!!! GOLLUM!!! GOLLUM!!!  
  
Pero el calzoncillo era traicionero y de las manos de Gollum voló hasta la lavadora  
  
donde fue recogido por un Hobbit para vestir a su sobrino Frodo,  
  
y en casa de Bilbo sirvió de prenda íntima.  
El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
La comunidad del Calzoncillo  
Continuara...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	2. La Comarca

El señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La comunidad del calzoncillo  
  
La comarca.  
  
Frodo lee un libro debajo de un árbol tranquilamente...  
  
FRODO: el kamasutra... si señor que buen libro... se lo recomendare a Sam... uy!! Esta postura podríamos probarla!!!  
  
Pero de repente se oyó cantar por el camino que había allí cerca...  
  
FRODO: OH NO!!! GANDALF!!! NO PUEDE VERME LEYENDO EL KAMASUTRA!!! Bueno... me haré el inocente yendo a saludarle...  
  
GANDALF: DALE A TU CUERPO ALGRÍA MACARENA!!! QUE TU CUERPO ES PA DARLE ALEGRÍA Y COSA BUENA!!! EA!!! DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENA!!! ....  
  
FRODO: HOLA GANDALF!!!!  
  
GANDALF: valla.... ya ha tenido que venir este niñato a cortarme el rollo...  
  
FRODO: llegas tarde...  
  
GANDALF: (susurro: este es tonto del culo...) Un mago de los calzoncillos nunca llega tarde... llega justamente cuando termina de lavar todos sus calzoncillos!!! Que no te enteras contreras!!!  
  
FRODO: aaah.... es verdad! Bilbo me dijo que vendría a repartir calzoncillos en su fiesta... ¿¿¿me has traído uno a mi???  
  
GANDALF: un mago no pierde el tiempo en remendar calzoncillos para niños pesados que molestan...  
  
Frodo se abalanza sobre Gandalf.  
  
FRODO: YO TAMBIÉN TE HE HECHADO DE MENOS GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: AH!! AH!!! NO ME DEJAS RESPIRAR!!!  
  
FRODO: uy perdona gandalf... no controlo bien mi fuerza...  
  
GANDALF: (susurro: malditos Hobbits... siempre buscando excusas imbéciles para abrazar a alguien... que gays!!! Que gays!!!)  
  
FRODO: que susurras Gandalf???  
  
GANDALF: no... nada...jejejeje  
  
FRODO: vale... guardar vuestros secretos...  
  
GANDALF: (susurro: este chaval es tonto....)  
  
FRODO: que???  
  
GANDALF: ANDA NIÑATO SAL DE MI CARRO QUE ME APLASTAS LOS CALZONCILLOS!!!  
  
FRODO: joooo.... Gandalf.... déjame ir contigo hasta Hobbiton en carro.... POR FA!!! POR FA!!!  
  
GANDALF: ¬¬ eso se cobra.....  
  
FRODO: bueeeeeno.... dile a Bilbo que te pague el viaje cuando llegues a Bolson Cerrado....  
  
GANDALF: tu tío es un rata... ese no da ni pa pipas!  
  
FRODO: vaaaale.... te daré también mis ahorros....  
  
GANDALF: echo!! Venga sube!! Pero callaito que es muy complicado conducir!!!  
  
Después de un rato paseando por los caminos de la Comarca, a las puertas de Hobbiton unos niños Hobbits empiezan a seguir al carro de Gandalf: mago de los calzoncillos.  
  
NIÑOS: GANDALF!!! GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: ya están aquí los peñazos estos de niños... no si ya sabía yo que tenía que haberle dicho a Bilbo que me importaba un pimiento su fiesta de los coj.... PIIIII  
  
NIÑOS: GANDALF!!! GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: QUE ME VAIS A BORRAR EL NOMBRE!!!!  
  
FRODO: son solo unos niñitos Gandalf...  
  
NIÑOS: GANDALF!!! GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: pues me cago en los niñitos...  
  
NIÑOS: GANDALF!!!! GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: JODER NIÑATOS CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ QUE OS VOY A HECHAR UN MALEFICIO QUE OS VAIS A QUEDAR MÁS FEOS QUE UN MONO!!! MALDITOS NIÑOS!!! (censurado por demasiadas palabras mal sonantes...)  
  
NIÑOS: GANDALF!!! GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: vale vale!!!! Ya os doy unos calzoncillos!!!! PERO CALLAROS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!!!! (susurro: hay que joderse con los niñitos!!!)  
  
FRODO: oh Gandalf.... k bueno eres con los niños.... que ternura...  
  
GANDALF: EH TU!!! LAS MANOS QUIETAS!!!! SON NIÑATO GAY!!!!  
  
FRODO: ups... perdón Gandalf... me he dejado llevar por el instinto...  
  
GANDALF: si ya... pues el instinto quietecito vale???  
  
FRODO: si te refieres al incidente con el super glu yo no tuve nada que ver... se me quedó pegado en las manos... y cuando fui a pasar cerca de... ya sabes... tu trasero... se me quedaron pegadas.... no fue mi culpa....  
  
Gandalf decidió dejar la conversación y repartir entre los niños enloquecidos unos cuantos de sus calzoncillos que llevaba en la parte trasera de su carro.  
  
GANDALF: Y DECIRLE A VUESTROS PADRES QUE OS LOS HA DADO GANDALF: MAGO DE LOS CALZONCILLOS! 3 PARES DE CALZONCILLOS 2 EUROS!!! De acuerdo niños???  
  
NIÑOS: SI!!! GANDALF!!! GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! DEJAR DE REPETIR MI NOMBREEEEEE!!!!  
  
NIÑOS: GANDALF!!! GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: VALE!!! VOSOTROS OS LO HABÉIS BUSCADO!!! JAJAJAJAJA (risa de loco recién salido del manicomio) JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Gandalf sacó de la parte trasera de su carro una metralleta.  
  
GANDALF: MORIR NIÑOOOOOS!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
FRODO: NO GANDALF!!!! TRANQUILIZATE!!!  
  
GANDALF: FUERA DE AQUÍ TODO EL MUNDO O LO AMETRALLETO Y LE DEJO CON MAS AGUJEROS QUE UN COLADOR!!! JAJAJAJAJA FUERAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Los niños huyeron todos llorando con un trauma psicológico.  
  
GANDALF: ESO ES!!! HUIR!!! Y NO VOLVAIS NUNCA JAMAS!!!!!  
  
FRODO: Gandalf... te has tomado esta mañana la tila que te recomendó el medico???  
  
GANADALF: QUE LE DEN A LA TILA Y AL MEDICO!!! Y TU FUERA TAMBIÉN DE MI CARRO NIÑATO GAY ANTES DE QUE TE ATRAVIESE CON MI METRALLETA!!!!  
  
FRODO: ME ALEGRO DE QUE ESTES AQUÍ OTRA VEZ GANDALF!!! Es como en los viejos tiempos... cuando al despertarse se oían los disparos de tu metralleta...  
  
Y diciendo esto Frodo saltó del carro de Gandalf, para ir a leer el kamasutra debajo de un árbol...  
  
GANDALF: POR FIN SOLO!!! Por donde iba??? A si!!! DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENA!!!! QUE TU CUERPO ES PA DARLE ALEGÍA Y COSA BUENA!!! EA!!! EA!!!  
  
Continuara...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	3. Solo martini, gracias

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
La comunidad del calzoncillo  
Gandalf llama con su espada láser a la puerta de Bilbo.  
  
BILBO: FUERA!!! FUERA DE MI CASA!!! NO QUIERO A NADIE!!! MI CASA ES SAGRADA!!! AL QUE ENTRE LO MATO!!!  
  
GANDALF: y tampoco puede entrar un viejo mago de los calzoncillos???  
  
BILBO: QUE DICES???!!! NO ME HAS OIDO??!! AQUÍ NO ENTRA NADIE!!!  
  
GANDALF: bueeeeno... y tampoco una tía en topless???  
  
La puerta se abre y sale un Hobbitt.  
  
BILBO: DONDE??? DONDE???? DONDE ESTA LA TÍA EN TOPLESS???  
  
Gandalf le pone su espada láser en el cuello.  
  
GANDALF: DEJAME PASAR MALDITO HOBBITT O TE RAJO!!! QUE YA VENGO CALENTITO CON LOS NIÑOS....  
  
BILBO: ¿¿¿Gandalf??? GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!!!!  
  
BILBO: ooooh... mi querido Gandalf!!!  
  
GANDALF: los hobbitts sois maravillosos... en una semana puedes aprender todas sus aficiones y aun así, años después siguen repitiendo tu nombre hasta la saciedad....  
  
NIÑOS: GANDALF!!! GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Gandalf saca su metralleta y se pone a disparar a todas partes.  
  
GANDALF: A VER SI ASI APRENDEIS A NO REPETIR TANTO MI PRECIOSO NOMBRE!!!!!  
  
BILBO: oooooh Gandalf.... siempre fuiste tan bueno con los niños... quieres pasar??? Quieres un te???  
  
GANDALF: un martini gracias...  
  
Al pasar Gandalf se choca con la lámpara de la entrada.  
  
GANDALF: AAAAAH!!! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO HOBBITT INÚTIL QUE QUITES ESTA LAMPARA DE EN MEDIO!!! AH!!! SE ME HA METIDO UNA VELA EN UN OJO!!!!  
  
BILBO: ups....se me olvidó....lo siento....  
  
GANDALF: NO!!! NO LO SIENTES!!! LO SIENTO YO!!! QUE TENGO UN CHICHÓN EN LA CABEZA!!!  
  
BILBO: quieres algo más??? Una cerveza??? un porro??? Algo de marihuana quizás???  
  
GANDALF: solo martini gracias...  
  
BILBO: bueno, vale... tú te lo pierdes! Oye... has traído los calzoncillos para la fiesta???  
  
GANDALF: acaso lo dudabas???!!! NO TENGO ALZAIMER!!!  
  
BILBO: em...jejejejejeje no te enfades....  
  
GANDALF: y tu sigues teniendo por ahí ese calzoncillo verdad???  
  
BILBO: te refieres... al que encontré en la lavadora de Gollum...???  
  
GANDALF: el mismo!!! Lo tienes???  
  
BILBO: si.... bueno.... es que.... sabes que no puedo desprenderme de él.... si no, no me como ni un rosco!!!  
  
GANDALF: ya sabes que es peligroso.........  
  
BILBO: LO QUIERES PARA TI!!!! COMO TU ERES FEO LO NECESITAS PARA LIGARTE A UNA TITI!!! Y VIENES A MI A PEDÍRMELO!!!  
  
GANDALF: NO ME TOMES POR UN GIGOLÓ DEL TRES AL CUARTO!!!! SE LIGAR YO SOLITO Y MEJOR QUE TÚ!!! Solo intento ayudarte...  
  
Bilbo se abraza medio llorando a Gandalf.  
  
BILBO: ooooh Gandalf.... eres tan comprensivo conmigo....  
  
GANDALF: (susurro: pero será gay que ya me esta tocando la pierna.... malditos Hobbitts......)  
  
Continuara...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	4. La tan poco esperada fiesta

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La comunidad del Calzoncillo  
BILBO: venga Gandalf vamos a la fiesta!!!  
  
GANDALF: como??? ....ip!!!..... es que el martini me ha dejado un poco ido.....ip!!....que dices???  
  
BILBO: venga Gandalf que ya estas mayor para estos trotes... vámonos a la fiesta!!!  
  
GANDALF: a la fiesta??? Habrá niños???  
  
BILBO: CLARO!!! Casi seguro!!! Los niños son tan tiernos......  
  
GANDALF: entonces no voy!!!!  
  
BILBO: QUE???  
  
GANDALF: QUE SI HAY NIÑOS NO VOY!!!  
  
BILBO: PORQUE??? NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!!!  
  
GANDALF: claro que puedo!!!! Bueno... gracias por el martini... me voy......ip!!.....  
  
BILBO: NO, NO, NO!!!! TU TE QUEDAS!!! NECESTO QUE TIRES LOS CALZONCILLOS AL AIRE COMO EN NOCHEVIEJA!!! SI NO LA FIESTA SERA UN MUERMO!!!  
  
GANDALF: ajo y agua...  
  
BILBO: em... Gandalf..... puedo hacerte chantaje............  
  
GANDALF: anda calla Hobbit gay.... a ver, con que me vas a hacer tu chantaje???  
  
Bilbo saca de detrás de la espalda la metralleta de Gandalf.  
  
GANDALF: MI METRALLETA!!!! DÁMELA AHORA MISMO!!!  
  
BILBO: NO SI NO VIENES A MI FIESTA A TIRAR TUS CALZONCILLOS POR LOS AIRES!!!  
  
GANDALF: BILBO POR FAVOR!!! ES UN REGALO DE MI ABUELO!!! ...que en paz descanse...  
  
BILBO: además.... ¿Cómo volverás a tu casa??? Estarás indefenso ante tantos niños que repetirán tu nombre miles de veces!!! Como te librarás de ellos Gandalf???  
  
GALDAF: BILBO NO ME HAGAS ESTO!!! SOY TU AMIGO!!! INCLUSO TE PRESTÉ AQUEL PRESERVATIVO CUANDO SE TE ACABARON!!!  
  
BILBO: ....a demás los niños de Hobbiton son capaces de seguir a alguien miles de kilómetros diciendo su nombre sin descanso si no les dan un calzoncillo........ no tienes tantos calzoncillos para todos... y sin tu metralleta....... pobrecito Gandalf!!! MORIRAS ENLOQUECIDO ANTES DE LLEGAR A TU CHABOLA!!!  
  
GANDALF: VALEEE!!! YA VOY A TU FIESTA, CHANTAJISTA!!!! PERO DEVUÉLVEME MI METRALLETA!!!!  
  
BILBO: antes a mi fiesta!!  
  
GANDALF: MI METRALLETAAA!!!!  
  
BILBO: pobre Gandalf.... miles de kilómetros con niños Hobbits detrás......  
  
Gandalf saca su espada laser.  
  
GANDALF: TE HABÍAS OLVIDADO DE ESTO EH???!!! JAJAJAJAJA DAMELA O MUERES!!! Y DA GRACIAS QUE VOY A TU PORQUERÍA DE FIESTA!!!  
  
BILBO: ........vale........jejejejejeje..... toma!.....  
  
GANDALF: así me gusta! Hobbit bueno!!!! Venga!! Tumba!!! La pata!!! Venga Bilbo dame la patita!!!!  
  
BILBO: GANDALF!!! QUE SOY UN HOBBIT PERO NO UN PERRO!!!  
  
GANDALF: em...jejejeje sí.... me dejé llevar......  
  
BILBO: VENGA!! A LA FIESTA YA!!! QUE MIS INVITADOS ME ESTAN ESPERANDO!!! Y A DEMAS ME SIENTO COMO NOCILLA UNTADA SOBRE DEMASIADA GALLETA!!! Y ESO ES MUY GRAVE!!!!  
  
Cuando por fin llegan a la fiesta los niños empiezan a perseguir a Gandalf por todas partes para que les tire calzoncillos de colores.  
  
NIÑOS: GANDALF!!! GANDALF!!! TIRA TUS CALZONCILLOS!!!! YO LOS QUIERO DE MARIPOSAS!!! Y YO DE FLORES!!! YO CON UN DRAGON!!!! YO CON UNA HOJITA DE MARIHUANA!!! GANDALF!!! GANDALF!!!!  
  
GANDALF: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! FUERA NIÑOS!!! QUE MUERDO!!! SOY PELIGROSO!!! SOCORRO!!! NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ!!!! AAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Desde lejos Frodo habla con Sam.  
  
FRODO: sabes Sam??? He encontrado una postura chulisima para hacerla tu y yo en el kamasutra!!! K te parece si probamos???  
  
SAM: ahora???? Es que.... bueno... me duele un poco la cabeza cariño.....  
  
FRODO: jopetas Sam siempre estas con lo mismo!!!! Sabes.... empiezo a pensar que me engañas.......  
  
SAM: QUE??? COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO???!!! ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!!!  
  
FRODO: definitivamente me engañas.... no se como pude creerte.....  
  
SAM: NO TE ENGAÑO CARIÑO!!!! POR QUÉ PIENSAS ESO???  
  
FRODO: suenas poco convincente..........  
  
SAM: ESO NO ES UN MOTIVO PARA PENSAR QUE TE ENGAÑO!!! ADEMÁS CON QUIEN TE VOY A ENGAÑAR YO???!!!  
  
FRODO: CON LA GUARRA DE ROSITA POR EJEMPLO!!!  
  
SAM: QUE???!!!! CON ROSITA??? QUE TIENE QUE VER ROSITA CON ESTO???!!!  
  
FRODO: NO MIENTAS!!! TE HE VISTO TONTEANDO CON ELLA!!!  
  
SAM: YO??? JAMAS!!!!  
  
FRODO: SI, TU, CERDO!!! EL OTRO DÍA QUE ESTABAS BORRACHO!!! ADMITE QUE ME ESTAS UTILIZANDO!!!  
  
SAM: sabes perfectamente que yo no bebo... es malo para la salud....  
  
FRODO: COMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO!!?? TE ODIO!!!!  
  
Frodo sale corriendo.  
  
SAM: NO CARIÑO!!! NO TE VALLAS!!! TE QUIEROOO!!!  
  
Bilbo un poco más aya daba su discurso.  
  
BILBO: queridos Sacobilla, Tuk, Brandigamo.... y....ay... k no se me más... espera...la chuleta.... ah ya!!! Em...em....jejeje ejem...ejem... AKI NO SE LEE NADA!!! GANDALF!! A VER SI APRENDES A ESCRIBIR CON LETRA LEGIBLE!!! .....Bueno... improvisaré.... em...queridos... Brandiborrachos..... Locosescapadosdelmanicomio...... Fumetasdemarihuana.... Subnormalesdepococoeficienteintelectual.... etc etc.... es así???  
  
INVITADOS: FUERAAAAA!!! FARSANTEEEE!!!! NO QUEREMOS BORRACHOS HACIENDOSE PASAR POR BILBO!!! FUERAAAAA!!!  
  
BILBO: AAAAAAAAAH!!! PERO NO ME TIREIS LAS JARRAS DE CERVEZA!!! AAAAAH!!! QUE SON MUY CARAS!!! AAAAH!!! BRUTO!!! ME HAS ESTAMPADO UNA EN EL OJO!!!!!!! ALA!! QUE OS DEN DESAGRADECIDOS!!!!!  
  
Bilbo se baja los pantalones y desaparece...  
  
INVITADOS: BIEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! SE FUE EL BORRACHOOOOO!!!! YUJUUUU!!!! OTRO!! OTRO!!!  
  
Bilbo se va a su casa invisible debido a una avería del chip del Calzoncillo Único y abre la puerta.  
  
GANDALF: NOOOO!!! FUERA NIÑOOOOOS!!! NO ME ATAQUEIS!!!!  
  
Gandalf estaba en un rincón con un trauma psicológico, temblando como un poseso.  
  
Bilbo se quitó los calzoncillos y apareció en la habitación.  
  
GANDALF: AAAAAAAAAH!!! OOOOH NO!!! UN NIÑO DOSFRAZADO DE BILBO!!! FUERA NO ME TOQUES!!!! FUERA NIÑO!!! SOY CAPAZ DE MATARTE!!!  
  
BILBO: tranquilo Gandalf soy yo...  
  
GANDALF: Bilbo???? Bilbo... oh Bilbo eres tu!!!! BILBO QUE MAL LO HE PASADO!!!  
  
Gandalf se pone a llorar encima de Bilbo.  
  
BILBO: ooooh.... ea ea Gandalf... ya pasó.....  
  
GANDALF: AAAH!!! HOBBIT GAY!!!! ME HAS TOCADO EL CULO!!!  
  
BILBO: YOOO?? QUE DICES???  
  
GANDALF: TENGO UN TRAUMA PERO NO SOY TONTO!!! Ay... nadie me quiere en este mundo!!!! Ay... que desgraciado soy....  
  
BILBO: venga Gandalf... no te pongas así...quieres unas pastillas para la depre???  
  
GANDALF: crees que si me tiro por un puente alguien me echará de menos???  
  
BILBO: ya se! Te voy a poner las pastillas en el martini... a ver si así se te pasa....  
  
GANDALF: QUE DESGRACIADO SOY!!!!! VOY A ACABAR CON MI SUFRIMIENTO!!!  
  
Gandalf se pone la metralleta en la cabeza.  
  
GANDALF: Adiós Bilbo.....  
  
BILBO: NOOOO!!! PERO QUE HACES!!! GANDALF!!! NOOOO NO DISPAREEEES!!!!  
  
GANDALF: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE CARA HAS PUESTOO!!! JAJAJAJA EN SERIO CREIAS QUE ME IBA A MATAR!!! JAJAJAJA QUE PRINGAOOOO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA  
  
BILBO: QUE TODO HA SIDO UNA BROMA??????  
  
GANDALF: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
BILBO: YA ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS VOSOTROS!!!! ME VOY!!! ALA!!! QUE LAS ARAÑAS MUTANTES ME TRATAN MEJOR QUE VOSOTROS!! ADIOS!!!  
  
Bilbo coge su bolsa y se va de casa.  
  
GANDALF: JAJAJAJAJA PERO A DONDE VAS PRINGAO??? JAJAJAJAJA  
  
BILBO: QUIERO VER LAGOS CON ATRACCIONES DE AGUA!!! MONTAÑAS!!! MONTAÑAS RUSAS GANDALF!!! ME VOY A DISNEYWORLD!!! ADIOS!!!  
  
GANDALF: JAJAJAJAJA ADIOS!!! AH!!! OYE!!! NO TE VALLAS TODAVÍA!!! DONDE HAS DEJADO EL CALZONCILLO????  
  
BILBO: AH! ESTA POR ALLÍ!!! DILE A FRODO QUE LO META EN LA LAVADORA!! QUE ESTA UN POCO SUCIO YA!!! NOS VEMOS!!!  
  
GANDALF: JAJAJAJJA QUE BUENO!!! MIRA QUE TRAGARSE QUE ME IBA A MATAR CON MI PROPIA METRALLETA!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Continuara...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!! 


	5. Los Espectros porretas del Calzoncillo t...

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
La comunidad del Calzoncillo  
Medio llorando entra Frodo en Bolsón Cerrado.  
  
FRODO: Gandalf??? Gandalf... mi buen amigo... donde estas cuando te necesito???  
  
GANDALF: cuantas veces te he dicho Frodo que no me molestes cuando me estoy fumando un porro?!?! Déjame en paz!  
  
FRODO: oh querido Gandalf!!! ESTOY DESTROZADO!!!  
  
GANDALF: a ver pesado... que quieres?!?!?!  
  
FRODO: mi.....mi novio...bueno mi EX NOVIO me engaña........ ay que tristeza Gandalf!!! Que haré ahora??? CON QUIEN PRACTICARE EL KAMASUTRA???  
  
GANDALF: yo te puedo recomendar un par de garitos con tías muy buenas si te interesa....  
  
FRODO: QUE NO GANDALF!!! TU NO ENTIENDES MI CONDICIÓN SEXUAL!!! NO VES QUE SOY GAY!!!???  
  
GANDALF: bueno... también me se un par de bar gays....  
  
FRODO: no me sirve Gandalf.... ya nunca encontraré un hombre como Sam.....  
  
GANDALF: que pena me das tronco....... creo que voy a llorar.... DEJATE YA DE MARICONADAS!!! Y EMPIEAZA A HABLAR COMO UN HOMBRE!!! NO SOPORTO LAS CHORRADAS QUE CONTAIS LOS HOBBITS!!!  
  
FRODO: ooooh Gandalf......ESTAS HACIENDO QUE ME DEPRIMA MÁS!!!!  
  
GANDALF: anda calla.... tenemos que hablar de cosas más importantes... sabes de ese calzoncillo de tu tío Frodo???  
  
FRODO: em...sí claro! Ese que se ponía y que hacía que le viera extrañamente sexy???  
  
GANDALF: ¬¬ es cierto....demasiado gay eres para que no surgiera efecto sobre ti.....  
  
FRODO: bueno que pasa con el calzoncillo???  
  
GANDALF: PUES QUE TU TÍO ES UN LADRON Y SE LO ROBO A LA CRIATURA GOLLUM DE SU LAVADORA!!! Y AHORA LE PERSIGUE LA POLICIA DE TODO EL PAIS!!!! Y SOLO SE LE OCURRE A ÉL IRSE DE VIAJE A DISNEYWORLD!!!!  
  
FRODO: aaaaaaaaaah..... y que más da???  
  
GANDALF: no nada.... solo quería que lo supieras....  
  
FRODO: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo???  
  
GANDALF: pues mucho!!! Porque ahora la policía te perseguirá por ser el heredero del ladrón... ahora imposible de atrapar porque su cerebro solo responderá a atracciones acuáticas y montañas rusas con Mickey Mause... no si ya sabía yo que tu tío estaba tarao....  
  
FRODO: QUE CABRÓN!!! ME DEJA A MI EL CALZONCILLO PARA QUE ME LLEVEN A LA CARCEL!!!  
  
GANDALF: ya te digo... si te cuento que todavía no me ha dado el preservativo que le presté hace 20 años y me prometió que me iba a devolver......  
  
FRODO: que he de hacer Gandalf???  
  
GANDALF: bueno, la poli se ha cambiado el uniforme y ahora van todos de negro, estilo retro porque hicieron una manifestación para llevar un traje a la moda actual. Van en caballos negros con ojos inyectados en sangre, porque decían que si no daban miedo pues que su trabajo era una porquería y son mu peligrosos porque les han cambiado la porra por una espada.  
  
FRODO: si es que hay que ver valla gobierno que tenemos.....  
  
GANDALF(imitando al presidente de la comarca): la Comarca va bien!!!! LA COMARCA VA BIEN EN SUS SUEÑOS ERÓTICOS!!! Vuestro presidente es una porquería....  
  
FRODO: gracias por recordármelo....  
  
GANDALF: bueno, en resumen, TIENES QUE HUIR YA PORQUE LA POLI, que se han formado en una pandilla los más peligrosos de todos haciéndose llamar "ESPECTROS PORRETAS DEL CALZONCILLO" TE PERSIGUEN PARA LLEVARTE A LA SILLA ELECTRICA!!!  
  
FRODO: OH NO GANDALF!!!! AYUDAME!!! NO QUIERO IR A LA SILLA ELECTRICA!!!  
  
GANDALF: ui ni yo.... pero que es que si me ven contigo ayudándote me van a tomar por un cómplice y como que eso no me mola....  
  
FRODO: GANDALF NO ME ABANDONES!!!  
  
GANDALF: no te abandono... tu te vas por un lado y yo por otro... ve a Bree y nos vemos allí vale???  
  
FRODO: Bree.... Bree... vale!!! Espera que me lo apunto en la agenda que si no se me olvida.... a ver: ir a Bree para encontrarme con el culo de Gand... UI NO!!! Quise decir: para encontrarme con Gandalf....  
  
GANDALF: más te vale.....  
  
FRODO: oki doki!  
  
GANDALF: no te pongas el Calzoncillo. Hazme caso... el chip del Calzoncillo Único no está experimentado en niños de tu condición sexual...  
  
FRODO: jooooo.... yo quería probármelo!!!  
  
GANDALF: shhh!!! Calla!!! Oigo algo!!!!  
  
Gandalf saca el brazo por la ventana y coge a Sam por el cuello.  
  
GANDALF: oooooh... que tierno!!!! Tenemos ratas!!!  
  
FRODO: ESE!!! ESE ES EL GUARRO QUE ME HA ENGAÑADO CON UNA... CON UNA PUERCA ASQUEROSA!!!!! CERDO!!! COMO TE ATREVES A ESPIARME POR LA VENTANA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO!?!?  
  
GANDALF: HABLA RATA!!! QUE HAS OIDO???!!!  
  
SAM: nada importante...... solo algo de que a mi querido señor Frodo le persigue la policía y algo de unos calzoncillos no experimentados en gays..... algo de unos garitos de porretas... pero POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!!!!  
  
GANDALF: no... he pensado en darte mejor uso...  
  
FRODO: PERO GANDALF QUE HACES??? NOOOO!!!!  
  
GANDALF: eh!! Que solo estaba comprobando los efectos que podía hacer el Calzoncillo en un gay...!!  
  
FRODO: no le hagas nada....... en el fondo.... sigo enamorado de él.... snif.....snif........ AUNQUE SEA UN CERDO ASQUEROSO!!!  
  
SAM: OOOH SEÑOR FRODO!!! YO TAMBIEN LE QUIERO DESDE QUE TENÍA SOLO 3 AÑOS!!! CASÉMONOS Y TENGAMOS MUCHOS HIJOS!!!  
  
FRODO: SIIII!!! A uno le pondremos Pepito y a otro Jhonathan!!!! Ooooh.... son nombres tan bonitos!!!  
  
SAM: QUE RAZON TIENES CARIÑO!!!  
  
GANDALF: ¬¬ no soporto tanta mariconada....... necesito un porro....  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. que conste que no tengo nada contra los gays, pero es que lo de Frodo y Sam es demasiado...!!!! jejeje bechitos! 


	6. Hacia Bree

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
Por los caminos de la comarca...  
  
FRODO: venga Sam!!! No pensaba que te pesase tanto el culo!! NO CAMINAS NADA!!!  
  
SAM: señor Frodo... es que estoy cansado.... usted es tan atlético y fuerte que... va demasiado deprisa para mi...  
  
FRODO: no me gustaría llegar tarde a Bree... ya sabes como se pone Gandafl cuando alguien llega tarde a una cita con él....  
  
SAM: Galdalf es muy malo.... quería trasformarme en poni para que usted montara en mi hasta Bree... aunque... pensándolo mejor... NO ESTARÍA TAN MAL!!!  
  
FRODO: AY!!! Ahora que dices lo de montar.... SE ME HA OLVIDADO EL KAMASUTRA EN HOBBITON!!!  
  
SAM: QUE???!!! Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS HASTA LLEGAR A BREE???!!! Valla rollo de viaje!!! Señor Frodo ya me ha deprimido!!!  
  
FRODO: anda que.... HA SIDO TODO CULPA DEL VIEJO DE GANDALF!!! SIEMPRE METIENDO PRISA...!!! no... si ya sabía yo que se me olvidaba algo....  
  
SAM: señor Frodo por favor... descansemos...un...rato...que...no....puedo...más.......  
  
FRODO: no Sam!!! Tienes que rebajar unos kilos!! Te viene bien caminar un poco!!  
  
SAM: no....me...haga....esto......  
  
FRODO: sabes una cosa....? cada día te pones más gordo y cada día te veo menos atractivo!!!!  
  
SAM: oh no señor Frodo...!!! no...me...diga....eso.....!!!  
  
FRODO: pues te lo digo!!! MUEVE EL CULO!!! QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE!!!  
  
SAM: ay.....ay.....me...muero......coooof...cooof (tos).....no...quiero.....morir......  
  
FRODO: GrRrRrRr....... lo que tengo que aguantar.........!!!!  
  
Alguien empieza a acercarse hacia ellos corriendo por el campo de maiz.  
  
FRODO: oh no Sam!!! NOS PERSIGUEN POR TU CULPA DE SER TAN LENTO!!!  
  
Merry y Pippin salen de entre las hierbas del campo.  
  
MERRY: CORRED!!! QUE NOS PERSIGUE UN MANIACO ESCAPADO DEL MANICOMIO!!!!  
  
SAM: CORRER??? YO NO PUEDO CORRER!!! NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS!!!  
  
PIPPIN: SIIII!!! Y LLEVA UNA SIERRA MECANICA!!! OH NO!!! SE ACERCA!!!  
  
SAM: UNA SIERRA??? MECANICA???!!! OH NO SEÑOR FRODO!!! NO ME ABANDONE!!!  
  
FRODO: ay te quedas chaval!! YO NO ME QUEDO A QUE ME MATE EL LOCO!!!  
  
LOCO: MATAAAAAAR JAJAJAJAJAJA DESTRUIR HOBBITS!!! SANGRE!!! MMMMM... SANGREEEE JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
SAM: AY MAMMA MIA!! QUE ESTA LOCO DE VERDAD!!!  
  
MERRY: CLARO QUE SI!!! QUE TE CREES QUE SOMO UNOS MENTIROSOS??!!  
  
SAM: SOCORRO!!! NO ME DEJEIS AQUÍ!!! NO PUEDO MOVER LAS PIERNAS!!!  
  
PIPPIN: ooooh... pobrecito... no podemos dejarle morir de manos de un loco que les sacara las tripas.....  
  
SAM: LAS TRIPAS????  
  
PIPPIN: sí... y a lo mejor también te saca el cerebro...  
  
SAM: AY SOCORRO!!! MAMAAAAA!!!  
  
LOCO: LOS HUELO!! JAJAJAJA HOBBITS CERCA!!! SANGRE FRESCA!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
Cogen a Sam el invalido en brazos entre todos y salen corriendo.  
  
FRODO: SAM!!! CUANTO PESAS!!!  
  
MERRY: JODER SAM!!! A TI TE MOLA DEMASIADO MOBI DICK NO???  
  
SAM: CORRED!!! QUE VEO LA SIERRA MECANICA DEL LOCO!!!  
  
PIPPIN: Sam... sabes que venden en la farmacia una pastillas para reducir el nivel de la cintura???  
  
MERRY: AY PIPPIN CALLATE QUE NO VES QUE VIENE UN PSICOPATA DETRÁS DISPUESTO A MATARNOS!!??  
  
FRODO: PERO QUE LE HABEIS HECHO!!??  
  
MERRY: bueno... jejejejeje.... habíamos ido al manicomio a visitar a un amigo nuestro y este.... le dejamos escapar porque nos pareció majo....  
  
FRODO: MAJO!!?? ANDA QUE SI LLEGA A PARECER PELIGROSO.... AY!!! LE TENEMOS MUY CERCA!!  
  
LOCO: JAJAJAJA MORIREIS TODOS!!! JAJAJA SANGREEEE!!! MUERTE!!! CEREBROS!!! TRIPAS!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
HOBBITS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Los Hobbits caen por un barranco.  
  
PIPPIN: AAAAH!!! MI CABEZA!!! Creo... que se me ha metido una piedra por la oreja...!!  
  
FRODO: SAM!!! Te quiero mucho pero.... ME APLASTAS!!!  
  
SAM: oh... disculpe señor Frodo....  
  
MERRY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: que pasa Merry??? Te has abierto la cabeza con una de esas rocas puntiagudas???  
  
MERRY: NOOOO!!! NOOO!! ELLA NO SE MERECIA LA MUERTE!!! NOOO... PORQUE??? PORQUE....!!??  
  
Merry empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
FRODO: pero se puede saber que te pasa Merry...???  
  
SAM: señor Merry... está herido??? Donde le duele??? YO MISMO ME OFREZCO PARA ENCONTRAR SU HERIDA EN PARTES INTIMAS!!!  
  
PIPPIN: QUIETO ROBA NOVIOS!!! MERRY ESTA PILLADO!!!  
  
SAM: a si??? Y QUIEN LO DICE???  
  
PIPPIN: YOOO!!! SU NOVIO PERSONAL E INSTRANFERIBLE!!! TE PICA???!!!  
  
SAM: TU??!! Anda... tu no te ligas ni a una paloma chaval...  
  
PIPPIN: MALDITOO!!!  
  
Pippin se abalanza sobre Sam mientras Frodo estaba intentando saber que le pasaba a Merry que seguía llorando.  
  
FRODO: SAAAAM!!! ME PONES LOS CUERNOS!!! Y CON NADIE MENOS QUE CON MI PRIMO PIPPIN!!!! DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA!!! CERDO!!!!  
  
SAM: oh no señor Frodo!! No es lo que parece!!!  
  
FRODO: si ya... PUERCO!! CERDO!! CORNUDO!! PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE!!?? ENGAÑARME A MI QUE HE SUDADO SANGRE Y TODO BUSCANDO UNA BUENA POSTURA EN EL KAMASUTRA!!! Y MIRA COMO ME LO PAGAS!!!  
  
PIPPIN: JAJAJAJAJA SAM CON FRODO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
SAM: SI QUE PASA??!!! TE PICA PALOMO COJO???  
  
PIPPIN: PALOMO??!! YO PALOMO!!?? MUERE ASQUEROSO!!!  
  
Pippin se vuelve a abalanzar sobre Sam.  
  
FRODO: Y SEGUIS!!! PERO SEREIS GUARROS!!! NO PENSAIS EN MI O QUE???!!! ESTAIS HACIENDO QUE ME SURJA UN PROBLEMA PSICOLÓGICO!!! NO SE COMO PUDE CONFIAR EN TI SAM!!!  
  
SAM: AH!!! AH!!! AAAAAH!!! SEÑOR FRODO SALVEME QUE ME ESTA PEGANDO!!!  
  
FRODO: CERDO!!! ENCIMA MIENTES!!! SI SE VE CLARAMENTE QUE TE ESTA METIENDO MANO!!! HEMOS TERMINADO!!!  
  
SAM: NOOOOOO!!! SEÑOR FRODO!! NO ME HAGA ESTO!!!  
  
Merry seguía llorando.  
  
FRODO: ME ESTAIS VOLVIENDO LOCO!!! CALLAROS TODOS!!!  
  
Frodo aparta con cara de asco a Sam y a Pippin y se va consolar a Merry bueno..... consolar, consolar lo que se dice consolar....  
  
FRODO: A VER MERRY SO SUBNORMAL QUE COÑO TE PASA QUE ME TIENES YA HASTA LOS COJ....PIIIIII!!!  
  
MERRY: mi.......mi....... única amiga..... NOOOO!! NO HA PODIDO PASARLE ESTO!!!  
  
FRODO: A VER!!! EXPLICATE TONTO DEL CULO!!! QUE AQUÍ NO TE ENTIENDE NI UN INTERPRETE DE LA ONU!!! QUE AMIGA NI QUE LECHES??!!  
  
MERRY: mi.... mi zanahoria.....ha.... fenecido... OH NO!!! QUE DESGRACIAAAA!!!  
  
Merry les enseñó su zanahoria partida en dos.  
  
Pippin se acercó a Merry.  
  
PIPPIN: no sufras Merry.... le daremos un entierro digno....  
  
MERRY: AAAAAAAAY QUE TRISTEZAAAAA!!!  
  
SAM: ay......... mira que llorar por una zanahoria....  
  
PIPPIN: NO TE METAS CON MI NOVIO!!!!!  
  
Pippin se vuelve a abalanzar sobre Sam.  
  
FRODO: OH!!! QUE ASQUEROSOS PERVERTIDOS!!! IROS A OTRA PARTE A METEROS MANO!!!  
  
MERRY: mi... mi pobrecita zanahoria no....NO MERECÍA LA MUERTE!!! Snif.....snif.......MI QUERIDA ZANAHORIAAAA!!!  
  
Continuara...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	7. Trancos: despachador de droga

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
Y los cuatro hobbits... llegaron a Bree.  
  
FRODO: buenas noches señor posadero, soy el señor Sotocesped buscamos a Gandalf el Gris, se aloja en su posada???  
  
POSADERO: Gandalf??? Gandalf??? No me suena de nada...  
  
FRODO: SI HOMBRE!!! GANDALF!! EL MAGO QUE VA CON UNA VARA Y UN SOMBRERO COMO MERLÍN!!!  
  
POSADERO: Merlín??? Quién es Merlín???  
  
FRODO: ¬¬  
  
SAM: si señor posadero, uno con larga barba gris!  
  
POSADERO: n.p.i. Sabéis que la marihuana produce amnesia??? Y... otras cosas que ya no me acuerdo...  
  
MERRY: lo que le pasa a este chaval es que está petao....  
  
PIPPIN: CERVEZAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
FRODO: ya sabía yo que Pippin no podría resistirse a emborracharse una vez más... QUE CONSTE QUE NO TE VOY A PAGAR NI UNA MISERA PINTA DE CERVEZA PEREGRIN TUK!!!  
  
MERRY: mmmmm.... que rica!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: siiiii.... sabrosa!!!! Mmm.... ip!!  
  
FRODO: en fin....  
  
SAM: señor Frodo que tal si nos sentamos en aquella mesa??? A la luz de las velas... como en los viejos tiempos...  
  
FRODO: Sam... no me he olvidado de lo que has hecho con Pippín...  
  
SAM: señor Frodo le vuelvo a repetir QUE NO LE ESTABA METIENDO MANO!!!!  
  
La gente de todo el bar se quedó callada tras oír aquel comentario.  
  
SAM: em.... jejejejejeje.... perdón... continúen.. continúen con lo suyo....!! Ha sido un desliz....  
  
FRODO: ME PONES EN EVIDENCIA SAM!!!!  
  
SAM: snif....snif.... lo siento....  
  
FRODO: bueeeeeeeeno.... si me pones esa cara de corderito tendré que ir a sentarme contigo....  
  
SAM: BIEEEEEN!!!  
  
FRODO: CALLATE IDIOTA QUE ESTAMOS UN SITIO PUBLICO!!!  
  
SAM: ; _ ; no lo volveré a hacer........ ha sido sin querer...  
  
Frodo y Sam se sentaron en una mesa del bar.  
  
POSADERO: que quieren para cenar???  
  
FRODO: yo tomaré una ensalada mixta baja en calorías para guardar mi línea perfecta, gracias  
  
POSADERO: tendremos ensalada??? Ay la marihuana... en fin... y usted???  
  
SAM: PAPAAAAAS!!!!  
  
POSADERO: papas??? Que son papas???  
  
SAM: ¬¬ esto es imposible!!! ES QUE NADIE EN LA TIERRA MEDIA MÁS QUE YO CONOCE LAS PATATAS??!!  
  
FRODO: cálmate Sam... parece que en Bree hay un gran despachador de droga... quien le ha dado la marihuana???  
  
POSADERO: no me acuerdo... a ver... ah! si!! Ese hombre del rincón, por estas tierras se le conoce como Trancos... creo... ya no me acuerdo...  
  
SAM: le esta mirando señor Frodo!!! El hombre del rincón le está mirando!!!  
  
FRODO: es cierto... querrá venderme droga!!!  
  
SAM: quiere que le mate!!!???  
  
FRODO: no te molestes Sam... parece atractivo!!!  
  
SAM: =(  
  
PIPPIN: (música) BOLSOOOOON!!!! BOLSOOOON!!! YUJUUUU!!! BOLSOOOOOOON!!! MI PRIMO BOLSOOOOOON!! ESTOY BORRACHOOOO!!! YUJUUUU!!!  
  
FRODO: OH NO!!! PIPPIN YA SE HA VUELTO A EMBORRACHAR!!! Y DICE MI APELLIDO POR TODO EL BAR MIENTRAS.... em.... Sam.... es cosa mía o Pippin se ha desnudado......?  
  
SAM: oooooooh.... K BUEN CUERPO!!! K MUSCULOS!!!! Y K... PIIIIII!!!  
  
FRODO: ya tendré que ir yo a sacarle del lío!!! PIPPIN!!! DEJA DE HACER EL GIGOLÓ QUE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS A LA CAMA QUE ES MUY TARDE YA!!! HAZ CASO A TU PRIMO FRODO!!! QUE SIEMPRE ES EL MAS INTELIGENTE!!!  
  
PIPPIN: BOLSOOOOON!!!! YUPIIIIII!!! BOLSON, BOLSON, BOLSOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!  
  
FRODO: subnormal!!!! Deja de repetir mi verdadero apellido que me van a descubrir!!!  
  
PIPPIN: DEJAME PRIMO!!! NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAAAAS!!! BOLSOOOOON BOLSÓN!!!  
  
FRODO: PERO TE QUIERES VESTIR TONTO DEL CULO!!! QUE TE ESTAN VIENDO TODO!!!  
  
PIPPIN: me gusta ir fresquito!!!! BOLSOOOON!!! YUUUUUPI!!! FRODO BOLSOOOON!!!  
  
Frodo se sube a una mesa para que todos le oyeran en medio del escándalo de Pippin.  
  
FRODO: disculpen a mi primo!!! el pobre está bajo medicación...  
  
Pippin pasa por debajo de la mesa todavía desnudo.  
  
PIPPIN: ESTOY PETAAAAO!! ESTOY PETAOOO!!! BOLSOOOON BOLSOOOOON!!!  
  
La mesa se volcó y Frodo voló por los aires y sin saber como el calzoncillo que llevaba en el bolsillo se le cayó en la cabeza cual sombrero de frutas para bailar la conga. Frodo desapareció por la avería del chip del Calzoncillo Único hasta que se lo quitó de la cabeza.  
  
TRANCOS: ESTA LLAMANDO DEMASIADO LA ATENCIÓN SEÑOR SOTOCESPED!!!  
  
FRODO: AAAH!! EL DESPACHADOR DE MARIHUANA!!!  
  
Trancos le cogió y se le llevó en brazos.  
  
FRODO: AAAAAAAAH!!!! SOCORRO ME RAPTAAAAN!!!  
  
SAM: SEÑOR FRODO!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
En una habitación de la posada.  
  
FRODO: quien es usted??? Que quiere??!!! No me descuartice por favor!!! Soy inocente!! No le he robado nada de su droga!!!  
  
TRANCOS: más cautela. No llevas precisamente un trapo viejo...  
  
FRODO: no llevo nada!!! Nada!!  
  
TRANCOS: yo puedo evitar ser visto si lo deseo pero desaparecer del todo??? Una rara avería en el chip...  
  
SAM: SUÉLTALE!!! O TE REBANO EL PAQUETE!!! DESPACHADOR DE PACOTILLA!!!  
  
TRANCOS: tienes grande tripa hobbit...  
  
SAM: gracias!!! Me ha costado muchos bollos conseguirla!!!  
  
TRANCOS: Los nazgul os persiguen. Debemos partir.  
  
FRODO: a donde???  
  
TRANCOS: aquí no estáis a salvo, no os preocupéis soy ex-novi.... quise decir!! Soy amigo de Gandalf.  
  
FRODO: si eres amigo de Gandalf partiremos contigo!  
  
MERRY: jooooooo.... ahora que empezaba a divertirme....  
  
SAM: (susurro: no se fíe de él señor Frodo!!! Le mira de forma sospechosa!!!)  
  
FRODO: (susurro: si.... muy sexy...ains... me encanta!!!)  
  
SAM: =(  
  
FRODO: preparemos las cosas.  
  
TRANCOS: buena decisión hobbit y ten cuidado con ese calzoncillo... por el camino le daré un repaso a su chip... esta un poco averiado me parece.... suerte que he traído los alicates y el destornillador!!  
  
MERRY: vaaaale... voy a por mi maleta.... jooo....snif...snif...  
  
SAM: yo sigo sin fiarme....  
  
PIPPIN: YUJUUUU!!! BOLSOOOOOON BOLSOOOON!!! FRODO BOLSOOOOOOON!!! ESTOY PETAAAAO!!! PETAAAOOO!!! BOLSOOOOON!!!  
  
Continuara...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	8. La cima de los Vientos

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
En un camino birrioso y oscuro lleno de piedras en medio de un bosque horrible repleto de murciélagos sedientos de sangre...  
  
SAM: (susurro: yo sigo sin fiarme señor Frodo!!!)  
  
FRODO: (susurro: eso es que no lo has visto bien el culo!!! Ohhh... que monada...)  
  
TRANCOS: destornillador!!  
  
MERRY: destornillador!  
  
TRANCOS: alicates!!  
  
MERRY: alicates!  
  
TRANCOS: tornillos!!  
  
MERRY: tornillos!  
  
TRANCOS: ahora pásame una llave inglesa!!  
  
MERRY: llave inglesa!  
  
TRANCOS: yo creo que una vuelta por aquí... y otra por acá...  
  
MERRY: ya esta arreglado???  
  
TRANCOS: comprobémoslo!!!  
  
Trancos se puso el calzoncillo en la cabeza.  
  
TRANCOS: he desaparecido???  
  
FRODO: ooooooooh......  
  
MERRY: MAMMA MÍA!!!  
  
PIPPIN: si no tuviera resaca diría que se ve extrañamente super macizorro!!!!  
  
Sam saca un billete de 500 euros.  
  
SAM: POR ESTO ME HARÍAS UN EXTRIPTISE PRIVADO???!!! ESTOY DISPUESTO A PAGAR LO QUE SEA!!!  
  
FRODO: QUE MUSCULOS!!! VAS AL GIMNASIO??? Mmmmm..... =)_______  
  
MERRY: QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO????!! POR FAVOR!!! SEREMOS MUY FELICES Y TENDREMOS MUCHOS NIÑOS!!! Tan... buenorros.....como tu!!!!! Mmmmmm....  
  
PIPPIN: NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!!! ESTO DEBE SER COSA DE LA RESACA!!! NADIE PUEDE SER TAN... SEXY!!!  
  
Trancos se quitó el calzoncillo de la cabeza.  
  
TRANCOS: si!! Parece que funciona!! Soy un genio!!! Siempre dije de pequeño que me hubiera gustado ser mecánico!!  
  
FRODO: DONDE!!?? DONDE ESTA!!?? A DONDE SE HA IDO!!??  
  
SAM: jooooo... ya no me hará el extriptise.... snif...snif.... con lo bueno que estaba...  
  
PIPPIN: si... debió ser la resaca... DONDE HAY UNA BOTELLA DE WISKY??!! NECESITO VOLVER A EMBORRACHARME PARA VER ESA PRECIOSA VISIÓN!!!!  
  
MERRY: mmmmm..... hijitos macizorros....mmmmm..... muchos niños y noches desenfrenadas de pasión!!!!  
  
TRANCOS: el calzoncillo único fue creado para que aquel que lo llevara puesto fuera visto a los ojos de los demás como un playboy super macizo. Buena arma de la mente de Sauron que pensó en llevarse a todas las mujeres hacia Mordor para que los varones de todas las razas se doblegaran ante él y ser el amo de la tierra ....pero quien es guapo ya de por si se ve muchísimo más sexy incluso.... como yo!!!  
  
FRODO: PONTELO OTRA VEZ!!! OTRA VEZ POR FAVOR!!!  
  
PIPPIN: SIIII!!! OOOOTRA!!! OOOOTRA!!!!  
  
SAM: MUUAJAJA le pondremos super glu en el calzoncillo y cuando se lo ponga.. no se lo podrá volver a quitar nunca!!! MUUAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
MERRY: y luego nos lo turnaremos para ir a la cama con él!!! MUUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
TRANCOS: no, no, no!!! es muy peligroso ponérselo durante mucho tiempo pues el gran Tanga esta siempre atento y es muy difícil esquivarle a su mirada!!!  
  
FRODO: el Tanga... si! El Tanga!! Cuando se me calló encima el calzoncillo en el bar vi un gran Tanga rodeado de llamas!!!  
  
TRANCOS: ese es el Tanga de Mordor. Lo creó Sauron cuando descubrió que Isildur le había robado el Calzoncillo Único de su cuerda de colgar la ropa.... Ese Tanga tiene un teléfono móvil con pantalla a color para comunicarse con la nueva policía del estado.  
  
FRODO: si! Gandalf me habó de ellos... ahora se llaman los Espectros Porretas de Calzoncillo....  
  
TRANCOS: si... muy, muy peligrosos!!! Hace poco he oído decir que se toparon con un campo lleno de ovejas y que cuando el pastor volvió a recogerlas de ellas ya solo quedaba la lana....  
  
SAM: QUE HORROR!!!  
  
MERRY: QUE ESPANTO!!!  
  
PIPPIN: QUE DESCUARTIZAMIENTO TAN CHULO!!!!  
  
TRANCOS: reprendamos la marcha!!! No me atreví a decíroslo en Bree porque tal vez cogíais un ataque de histeria... pero... los Espectros Porretas del Calzoncillo os han encontrado y nos siguen desde hace días!!  
  
FRODO: Y NOS LO DICES AHORA??!!  
  
TRANCOS: en marcha! No están muy lejos...  
  
SAM: y a donde vamos???  
  
TRANCOS: a Rivendel! A la chabola de Elrond!  
  
SAM: Rivendel??? Habéis oído??? Vamos a ver elfos!!! Por fin podré hablar con alguien parecido a mi condición sexual!!!  
  
FRODO: si... es cierto... Trancos es verdad que los elfos son todos gays????  
  
TRANCOS: no todos... solo la mayoría... muchos bares gays adornan las fronteras de Rivendel.  
  
MERRY: podemos entrar en uno????  
  
TRANCOS: em.... me lo pensaré...  
  
PIPPIN: necesito descansar..... no siento las piernas.... pero a lo mejor si te pones el calzoncillo recupero las fuerzas!!!!  
  
TRANCOS: no caeré en esa vieja trampa señor Hobbit...  
  
PIPPIN: tengo hambre!!! Necesito desayunar!!!  
  
TRANCOS: pero si acabas de desayunar!!  
  
PIPPIN: 24 veces si! Pero que hay del 25º desayuno???  
  
TRANCOS: te vas a poner como una foca....  
  
PIPPIN: no!! para foca Sam!!!  
  
SAM: ¬¬  
  
TRANCOS: nos detendremos en la cima de los Vientos... hasta entonces seguiremos caminando!  
  
MERRY: y te volverás a poner el calzoncillo????  
  
TRANCOS: NO!!!  
  
MERRY: ...vale... solo preguntaba......  
  
En la cima de los Vientos...  
  
TRANCOS: podéis dormir ahí... yo dormiré en este otro sitio.  
  
FRODO: porque??? Podemos dejarte un sitito... quieres dormir conmigo!!??  
  
TRANCOS: espero que os quede clarito hobbits... esta no es una excursión de boy scauts homosexuales de acuerdo???  
  
FRODO: yo solo decía por tu bien... así estarías más calentito...  
  
TRANCOS: ¬¬ tengo mantas de sobra... gracias...  
  
MERRY: jooo... yo ya tenía la ilusión de dormir al lado de mi futuro marido...  
  
TRANCOS: sssh!!! Oigo algo!!!  
  
Los Espectros porretas del Calzoncillo aparecieron!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 1: ESTAN RODEADOS!!! TIREN LAS ARMAS Y LEVANTEN LAS MANOS SIN HACER MOVIMIENTOS BRUSCOS!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 2: SE PROCEDERÁ A HACER UN REGISTRAMIENTO INCLUSO EN PARTES INTIMAS PARA ENCONTRAR EL OBJETO ROBADO A NUESTRO SEÑOR PRESIDENTE!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 3: todo lo que digan puede ser utilizado en su contra!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 4: tienen derecho a tener un abogado y a guardar silencio!!  
  
ESPECTRO 5: si no tiene un abogado se les proporcionará uno!  
  
TRANCOS: NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO!!! MALDICIÓN!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 3: HE DICHO QUE TODO LO QUE DIGAN PUEDE SER UTILIZADO EN SU CONTRA!!! ESTAN SORDOS!!! CALLADITOS!!!  
  
PIPPIN: MAMAAAAA TENGO MIEDO!!!  
  
MERRY: PORQUÉ ME IRÍA DE MI PRECIOSA CASITA!!??  
  
SAM: snif...snif... NO SOY UN LADRON!!! NO HE ROBADO A NADIE!!! NO QUIERO IR A LA CARCEL!!! NOOOO!!!!  
  
FRODO: SOMOS INOCENTES!!! INOCENTES!!!  
  
TRANCOS: tranquilos hobbits!! No nos pillará si yo puedo evitarlo!!  
  
Trancos va hacia sus pertenencias y saca... UN BAZOCA!!!  
  
TRANCOS: BIEN!!! ATRÁS O DISPARO!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 1: SUELTE EL ARMA!!!  
  
TRANCOS: SI HOMBRE!! NO TENÍA YO OTRA COSA QUE HACER!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 2: NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A UTILIZAR MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS SI NO SUELTA EL ARMA!!  
  
TRANCOS: ATRÁS O DISPARO!!!! ESTA CARGADA!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 4: este está tarado!!! Será mejor que le hagamos caso!!  
  
TRANCOS: RÁPIDO!!! A PARTE DE TENER UN BAZOCA TENGO UNA PLANTACIÓN DE MARIHUANA EN UNA ISLA DE GONDOR!!! Y NO VOY A UN CENTRO DE DESINTOXICACIÓN!!! SOY PELIGROSO!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 5: hagámosle caso... tiene un bazoca calibre 50!!  
  
TRANCOS: ESO ES!!! CALIBRE 50!! MUY PELIGROSO E INFLAMABLE!!!  
  
ESPECTRO 3: vámonos!!! Les pillaremos en otro momento, cuando no estén con este loco maníaco!!!  
  
FRODO: SE VAN!!!  
  
PIPPIN: ESTAMOS SALVADOS!!!  
  
MERRY: GALLINAS!!! JAJAJA  
  
PIPPIN: mama... he pasado mucho miedo...  
  
TRANCOS: MUY BIEN!!! Y NO VOLVAIS NUNCA MÁS!! O NO ME PENSARÉ DOS VECES ANTES DE DISPARAR!!!  
  
MERRY: no sabía que tenías un bazoca!!  
  
TRANCOS: un bonito regalo de mi abuela cuando era niño...  
  
PIPPIN: QUE ABUELA TAN CHULA!!!  
  
TRANCOS: si... ella fue la que me inculcó el bello arte de fumar marihuana!! Desgraciadamente nos dejó hace mucho tiempo...  
  
FRODO: jooo... me hubiera gustado conocerla!  
  
SAM: (susurro: porque será que sigo sin fiarme???)  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	9. Glorfindel y su taxi a la puerta de un b...

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
En las fronteras de Rivendel...  
  
MERRY: este parece estar bien!!! Podemos entrar???  
  
PIPPIN: siii!!! Porfa!!! Porfa!!!  
  
SAM: nos portaremos bien!!! Seremos buenos hobbits!!!  
  
FRODO: no te preocupes Trancos... yo solo tengo ojos para ti pero... si acaso alguno me pide un baile... no seré capaz decirle que no... te enfadarás conmigo???  
  
TRANCOS: esta bien hobbits, entraremos en este bar gay... pero nos vamos dentro de 10 minutos eh!! Que los Espectros Porretas del Calzoncillo aún nos siguen de cerca!!!  
  
PIPPIN: BIEN!!!  
  
MERRY: GRACIAS TRANCOS!! QUE COMPRENSIVO ERES!!!  
  
SAM: mmm... habrá aquí elfos???  
  
FRODO: seguro que alguno me pide bailar!!! Que chachi!!!  
  
Ya en el bar...  
  
FRODO: QUE CHULO!!! TODAS LAS PAREDES PINTADAS DE ROSA!!!  
  
SAM: siii!!! Elfos!!!!! Y con músculos!!!! Como me gusta este bar!!!  
  
PIPPIN: CERVEZAAAAAA!!!!  
  
MERRY: CERVEZAAAAAA!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: tal vez si nos emborrachamos y nos desnudamos, podríamos convencer a Trancos con nuestro increíble...  
  
MERRY: PAQUETE!!!! Y quedaría prendado de nosotros y se volvería a poner el Calzoncillo!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: y sería nuestro!!!!  
  
MERRY: TODO NUESTRO!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: NUESTRO TESORO!!!  
  
MERRY: NUESTRO QUERIDO TESORO!!!  
  
PIPPIN: esta bien!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA ( risa de loco poseído ) QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!!!  
  
MERRY: CAMARERO!!!! 30 CALIMOCHOS POR FAVOR!!!  
  
PIPPIN: YUJUUUUU!!!! VIVA EL DESMADREEEEE!!!!  
  
MERRY: VIVAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
TRANCOS: oye Frodo.... em... tengo que ir al baño... vengo enseguida...  
  
FRODO: vale.... pero no tardes!! echaré de menos tu trasero durante un rato si tardas....  
  
TRANCOS: EEEH!!! LAS MANOS QUIETAS!!!! QUE NO POR ESTAR EN UN BAR GAY SOY GAY!!!  
  
FRODO: ; _ ; snif....snif.....  
  
TRANCOS: ay.... no llores......... venga.......... que luego te compraré una chuche.....  
  
FRODO: GRACIAS!!!  
  
TRANCOS: ¬¬ por qué tendrían que ser los hobbits tan sentimentales....? we... me voy para el baño... que si no luego se llena!!  
  
Pero en el baño....  
  
TRANCOS: PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA TANTA COLA EN EL BAÑO DE UN MÍSERO BAR GAY!!!???  
  
TIO_DESCONOCIDO_DE_LA_COLA 1: CÁLLESE!!! Y DEJE DE QUEJARSE!!!  
  
TIO_DESCONOCIDO_DE_LA_COLA 2: SI!!! CÁLLESE YA!!! QUE YO LLEVO ESPERANDO AQUÍ DESDE AYER!!!  
  
TIO_DESCONOCIDO_DE_LA_COLA 3: CADA COSA A SU TIEMPO!!! NO SEA IMPACIENTE!!!  
  
TIO_DESCONOCIDO_DE_LA_COLA 4: EEEH!!! NO EMPUJE!!!  
  
TRANCOS: MUEVASE!!! TENGO QUE PASAR!!!  
  
TIO_DESCONOCIDO_DE_LA_COLA 4: SI HOMBRE!! no estaba pensando yo en otra cosa....  
  
TRANCOS: NO PIENSO ESPERAR ESTA COLA!!! LLEVO MÁS DE 3 CUARTOS DE HORA!!!  
  
TIO_DESCONOCIDO_DE_LA_COLA 5: pues que suerte chaval.... yo me puse en esta cola cuando era un niño y mira como estoy ya....  
  
TRANCOS: NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!!! TENGO COSAS QUE HACER!!!  
  
TIO_DESCONOCIDO_DE_LA_COLA 6: AJO Y AGUA!!!  
  
TRANCOS: Glorfindel???!!! Pero que haces aquí!!??  
  
GLORFINDEL: Aragorn!!! Cuanto tiempo machote!! Como tú por aquí??!!  
  
ARAGORN: yo??? ya ves... ejem...ejem...  
  
GLORFINDEL: vaya... creía que habías dejado tu condición homosexual después de ir a esas terapias anti gays hace tanto tiempo...  
  
ARAGORN: y la deje!!! Lo que pasa es que estoy acompañando a unos amiguetes y...  
  
GLORFINDEL: espera! No me lo digas!! Amigos de Gandalf verdad???  
  
ARAGORN: sí... no se cómo me dejé convencer....  
  
GLORFINDEL: si... Gandalf es un poco trapero!!! En cuanto te descuidas te da la puñalada por la espalda y te deja más muerto que una mosca estampada contra un periódico.... ui!! Que poético estoy hoy!!!  
  
ARAGORN: no acabo de entender que estas haciendo un bar gay... eres... eres... marica???  
  
GLORFINDEL: yo??!! marica??!! que va!!! Lo que pasa es que no se que me pasa últimamente que no me como ni un rosco... y he hecho una apuesta con un amigo a ver cual ligaba más en un mes y... como parejas del mismo sexo también valían... pues como que no me apetece perder mis 500 euros!!!  
  
ARAGORN: las apuestas no son buenas Glorfindel...  
  
GLORFINDEL: si... muy obsesivas... empiezas a apostar... y... apostar... y vuelves a apostar... Y MÁS APUESTAS!!!! MAAAS!!! MAS APUESTAAAAS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ves lo que te digo.... se te va la olla....  
  
GLORFINDEL: ups... se me nota mucho???  
  
ARAGORN: naaaaaaa!! Yo!! que tengo mu buen ojo!!  
  
TIO_DESCONOCIDO_DE_LA_COLA 7: EH TU!!! AL RUBIO QUE SE LE VA LA OLLA!!! MUÉVETE!!! NO VES QUE LA COLA AVANZA??!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: ....creo que estoy perdiendo facultades.... ARAGORN ME DEPRIMO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: tranquilo chaval!!! Yo tengo el mejor remedio de todos ante estos casos especiales!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: en serio??? Cual!!??  
  
ARAGORN: pero que conste que yo no te he dado nada eh!! Toma... marihuana de la buena!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: GRACIAS ARAGORN!!!  
  
ARAGORN: todo sea por tu buena salud!!!  
  
Glorfindel le da un beso a Aragorn!!!  
  
ARAGORN: GLORFINDEL!!! QUE NO SOY GAY!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: NI YO!!! ... lo era... ay no se... esto del bar gay me está afectando!!! Oye... te harías pasar por mi novio para no perder mi apuesta???  
  
ARAGORN: we......... es que.......... venga va..! que suerte tienes de tener un amigo como yo!!! si es que yo me enrollo!!! No como otros...  
  
GLORFINDEL: que otros???  
  
ARAGORN: tengo que cargar con los amigos estos de Gandalf que son más pringaos.... yo lo flipo cada día más....  
  
GLORFINDEL: de verdad??? Pobrecito... te compadezco....  
  
ARAGORN: encima el otro día tuve que salvarles el pellejo de la poli... si no me tuvieran a mi de guardaespaldas ya estaban en la cárcel... o en la silla eléctrica... quien sabe???  
  
GLORFINDE: oye... oyes eso????  
  
ARAGORN: el qué???  
  
GLORFINDEL: si... algo así como una canción cutre.... desentonada...  
  
ARAGORN: ay mamá!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: que pasa???  
  
ARAGORN: me temo lo peor!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: creo que están cantando... espera sí!!! Esa no es la canción de la vaca lechera???!!!  
  
ARAGORN: OH NO!!! LOS HOBBITS!!!  
  
PIPPIN: (música) TENGO UNA VACA LECHEEEEEEERA!!!!  
  
MERRY: NO ES UNA VACA CUALQUIEEEEEEEERA!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: ME DA LECHE MERENGADA!!!!  
  
MERRY: AY QUE VACA MÁS SALADA!!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: TOLON TOLOOON!!!  
  
MERRY: TOLON TOLOOON!!!  
  
PIPPIN: YUJUUUU!!! YA ESTAMOS BORRACHOS!!!!  
  
MERRY: YUPIIIIIIII!!!! CANTEMOS OTRA CANCIÓN!!!  
  
PIPPIN: SIIIIIII!!!! YA SE!!! LA DEL TRACTOR!!!  
  
MERRY: QUE BUENA IDEA!!!  
  
PIPPIN: (música) TENGO UN TRACTOR AMARILLO!!!!  
  
MERRY: QUE ES LO QUE SE LLEVA AHOOOORA!!!  
  
PIPPIN: TENGO UN TRACTOR AMARILLO!!!  
  
MERRY QUE... que... que ya no me acuerdo como seguía....  
  
PIPPIN: bah!! Da igual!!! Con tal de estar borrachos....  
  
MERRY: SIIIIII!!! VIVA LA RESACAAA!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: VIVAAAAA!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: BAJAROS DE ESA MESA AHORA MISMO Y VESTIROS!!! QUE ME ESTAIS PONIENDO EN EVIDENCIA!!! (susurro: Malditos hobbits!!!)  
  
MERRY: PIPPIN!!! ES HORA DE NUESTRO PLAN PERFECTO!!!  
  
PIPPIN: SIII!!! TRANCOS!!! INCLINATE ANTE TUS SEÑORES Y SEREMOS BUENOS CONTIGOS CUANDO TE PONGAMOS EL CALZONCILLO EN LA CABEZA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: QUE???!!!! PERO DE QUE ESTAIS HABLANDO???!!!!  
  
MERRY: SERÁS NUESTRO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: QUE???!!!  
  
PIPPIN: SIIII!!! TODO NUESTRO!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: perdón????  
  
PIPPIN Y MERRY: NUESTRO TESOROOO!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ¬¬  
  
MERRY: VENDRÁS CON NOSOTROS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: yo no iría con vosotros ni a la vuelta de la esquina chavales....  
  
PIPPIN: VENDRÁS AUNQUE TENGAMOS QUE OBLIGARTE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: TU??? OBLIGARME TU??!! JAJAJAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR HOBBIT!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
PIPPIN: VENDRÁS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: JAJAJAJAJAJA TAL VEZ CUANDO CREZCAS!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
MERRY: NOS ESTAS ENFADANDO MORTAL!!!  
  
ARAGORN: JAJJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
PIPPIN: ESTA BIEN!!! HAS ELEGIDO LA SENDA DEL DOLOR!!  
  
MERRY: SI!! CANTAREMOS CANCIONES CUTRES HASTA QUE TE DOBLEGUES ANTE NOSOTROS!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: me estáis vacilando???!!! NO ME CONTEIS CHORRADAS QUE ME HE TENIDO QUE IR DE LA COLA DEL BAÑO POR VUESTRA CULPA!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: DEBIL MORTAL!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ANDA CALLAROS YA!!! VÁMONOS AL CENTRO DE DESINTOXICACIÓN QUE HAY CERCA DE LA CHABOLA DE ELROND!!! QUE NO OS AGUANTO MÁS!!!  
  
MERRY: NO!!! PRIMERO RÍNDETE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: si chaval si... FRODO!!! SAM!!! NOS VAMOS!!!  
  
Sam viene corriendo.  
  
SAM: TRANCOS!!! TRANCOS!!! HAN ATACADO AL SEÑOR FRODO!!! Nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa y los Espectros Porretas del Calzoncillo le pusieron una chincheta en la silla!!!! ESTA PERDIENDO MUCHA SANGRE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: vamos a verle!!!  
  
Llegaron al sitio donde Frodo agonizaba.  
  
FRODO: AY!!! AY!!! ME MUERO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: LE HAN HERIDO CON UNA CHINCHETA DE MORGUL!!! ESTO SUPERA MIS CONOCIMIENTOS DE MEDICINA!!!  
  
SAM: SE VA A MORIR??!!  
  
FRODO: AY MI TRASERO.... SOY DEMASIDO JOVEN PARA MORIR!!! NO PUEDO MORIR!!! AAAAY QUE DOLOR!!!  
  
ARAGORN: NECESITA MEDICINA PACHANGUERA ELFICA!!!  
  
SAM: NO LE DEJES MORIR TRANCOS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: un segundo... GLORFINDEEEEEEEL!!!!! VEN AQUÍ!!!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: SIGO EN LA COLA DEL BAÑO!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: VEEEEEN!!! QUE ES URGENTE!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: PERO ES QUE LLEVO EN LA COLA TRES DÍAS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: GLORFINDEL VEN AQUÍ O NO ME HAGO PASAR POR TU NOVIO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: NO!!! MIS 500 EUROS PERDIDOS NO!!! YA VOY!!!  
  
Glorfindel apareció!  
  
GLORFINDEL: que te pasa pesado!!??  
  
ARAGORN: FRODO SE NOS VA!!!  
  
FRODO: AAAAY!!! LO VEO TODO NEGRO!!! ME MUERO!!! ME MUEROOOOO!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: YO LE LLEVARÉ A RIVENDEL!!!  
  
ARAGORN: sabía que podía contar contigo!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: no te preocupes!!! UN TAXISTA SIEMPRE ESTA A DISPOSICIÓN DE QUIEN LO NECESITE!!! Por cierto... el viaje del niño serán 30 euros....  
  
ARAGORN: QUE??!! 30 EUROS!!?? QUE ESTAFA!!!  
  
GLROFINDEL: MI TAXI CORRE COMO NINGUNO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: PERO SI ES UNA CHAPUZA QUE SE CAE A TROZOS!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: te estas metiendo con mi taxi???!!!!! TE ESTAS METIENDO CON MI TAXI???!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: no.....no..... que va.... no pienses mal...... toma....... tus 30 euros........  
  
GLORFINDEL: así me gusta.... venga niño! Para el taxi!!!  
  
FRODO: PERO ES QUE YO EN COCHE ME MAREO!!!! AYYYY! QUE DOLOR!! MUEROO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: AJO Y AGUA!!!  
  
FRODO: y eso que significa....???  
  
GLORFINDEL: A JODERSE Y AGUANTARSE!!! TE HA QUEDADO CLARO??!!!  
  
FRODO: ...si.... creo que sí....  
  
Y Glorfindel cogió al Frodo agonizante y lo llevó en su taxi hasta Rivendel, sorteando los coches de los Espectros Porretas del Calzoncillo y donde Elrond les esperaba... en su chabola.  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	10. La chabola de Elrond

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
GLORFINDEL: maldito taxi de los coj... PIIIII!! QUIERES ARRANCAR!!!! No... si ya sabia yo k se iba a quedar enchascado en el barro de este maldito riachuelo seco!!!  
  
FRODO: AAAAAY QUE ME MUEROOO.... QUE DOLOR....  
  
GLORFINDEL: CÁLLATE MALDITO NIÑO!!! RAYAS!!!  
  
FRODO: snif..... ;__;  
  
GLORFINDEL: ESTOY HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE POR SACAR EL COCHE DE LAS ARENAS MOVEDIZAS!!!  
  
FRODO: me duele....  
  
GLORFINDEL: mier....coles de ceniza......!!! ... va a ser mas fácil que valla yo hasta la chabola de Elrond contigo en brazos... ESTE PUT...PIIII! TAXI HA MUERTO PA SIEMPRE!!  
  
FRODO: en... brazos???  
  
GLORFINDEL: si... te pica??!!  
  
FRODO: no, no!! yo encantado!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: MAS TE VALE!! VAMOS!! Si no llega a ser porque si no Aragorn no se hace pasar por mi novio por mí podrías quedarte en el cenagal!!  
  
Glorfindel cogió a Frodo en brazos y se lo llevó para la chabola de Elrond...  
  
FRODO: :)______  
  
GLORFINDEL: a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías niño pero.... me estas babeando el brazo!!!!  
  
FRODO: ui!!! Perdon!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: we... ya que más da... tenía que llevar la camisa al tinte de todos modos... oye... tu no serás gay verdad???  
  
FRODO: yo gay??!! Pero que dices??!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: a bueno... entonces la mano que me esta tocando el culo es para calmar el dolor verdad???  
  
FRODO: em.... em... ejem...ejem....  
  
GLORFINDEL: DA GRACIAS NIÑATO HOMOSEXUAL QUE SOY UN ELFO DE PALABRA Y HONRADO!!!!  
  
FRODO: AAAH!!! SOCORO!!! NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!! YA ME DUELE MUCHO EL CULO POR LA CHINCHETA!! NO ME MATES!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: ¬¬ cagao....  
  
FRODO: bueno... creo que se me está hinchando.... podemos ir un poco más rápido a la chabola de Elrond??!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: oye!! Que yo soy honrado pero no superman!!!  
  
FRODO: (música??) NO SOY UN SUPERMAN!! SOY UN HOMBRE MUY SENCILLO QUE TE QUIERE ENAMORAR!! MIRA QUE NO SOY DE HACER!! TENGO EL CORAZON BLANDITO Y DE AMOR POR TI YO MUUUEROOOOO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: PERO QUIERES DEJAR DE CANTAR CANCIONES CUTRES!!?? HACES QUE ME DUELA LA CABEZA!!! YA ESTUVISTE TODO EL VIAJE EN EL TAXI CANTANDO LA DEL BARQUITO CHIQUITITO!! CALLA UN RATO QUE PARECE QUE TE DAN CUERDA!!!  
  
FRODO: ;__;  
  
GLORFINDEL: mira niño... no te soporto....  
  
FRODO: oye... no será esa la chabola de Elrond verdad???  
  
GLORFINDEL: anda que listo..!!  
  
Ante ellos había una casa hecha con cuatro palos y unas cajas de cartón, en la puerta un cubo de plástico y en el suelo del camino, en frente de la...casa???...había un elfo tirado.  
  
GLORFINDEL: hola Elrond!!!  
  
ELROND: ande andará mi porro....?  
  
GLORFINDEL: que haces chaval???  
  
ELROND: se me ha caído el porro por algún lao y ya no lo encuentro...  
  
GLORFINDEL: Elrond esto es más importante ayúdanos!!  
  
ELROND: NO!!! TU NO LO ENTIENDES!! ERA MI ÚLTIMO PORRO QUE ME COMPRÉ CON EL SUELDO DE HABER TRAJADO SURANTE 3 AÑOS DE BARRENDERO EN EL BASURERO MUNICIPAL DE RIVENDEL!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: valla... que mal no??  
  
ELROND: FATAL!!! PORRO??!! DONDE ESTAS??!! TE NECESITOOO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: oye Elrond que es que Frodo se está muriendo... pero vamos... que si ahora estas ocupado volvemos luego...  
  
FRODO: LUEGO??!!! LUEGO ESTARÉ MUERTO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: (susurro: niño plasta muérete ya y déjanos en paz!!)  
  
ELROND: CALLAROS!!! CREO QUE OIGO LOS PASOS DE MI PORRO QUE VIENE A BUSCARME!! No le gusta la soledad al pobrecito...  
  
GLORFINDEL: ô_Ô Elrond... creo que has tomado ya bastante calimocho por hoy...  
  
ELROND: calimocho??? Si no he bebido calimocho!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: entonces tu problema con el dinero te afectó gravemente....  
  
FRODO: que problema???  
  
GLORFINDEL: Elrond era el tío más rico de la Tierra Media y lo perdió un día en el casino... desde entonces tuvo que vender su mansión en las vegas y comprarse esta chabola cutre...  
  
FRODO: jo... pobre hombre....  
  
ELROND: oís eso???  
  
FRODO: que???  
  
ELROND: MI PORRO!!! LLORA PORQUÉ LE ABANDONÉ CERCA DEL CUBO DE PLASTICO Y YA NO LE ENCUENTRO!!! POBRECITO!! COMO PUDE HACERLE ESO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: definitivamente está tarado... no te preocupes Elrond te llevaremos al manicomio pero ahora quítale esta chincheta de Morgul del culo al niño... que no hace más que quejarse!!!  
  
ELROND: antes tengo que encontrar a mi pobre porro perdido...  
  
GLORFINDEL: Elrond...tengo marihuana....!!  
  
ELROND: MARIHUANA???!! DONDE??!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: si se la quitas te doy!!  
  
Elrond como una bala se abalanza sobre Frodo y le quita la chincheta.  
  
FRODO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DOLOR!!! DOLOR!!! MUEROO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: anda niño... que eres un blandurrio!!!  
  
ELROND: MARIHUANA!!! MARIHUANA!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: PICASTE!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
ELROND: grrrrr..... maldito Glorfindel traidor!!! Morirás!!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SOCORRO!!!! EL LOCO MANÍACO ME ATACAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Elrond cogió a Glorfindel del cuello y le llevó al borde del precipicio que había detrás de su chabola.  
  
ELROND: GLORFINDEL DAME LA MARIHUANA!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: NUNCA!!!  
  
ELROND: TE TIRARÉ AL VACIO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: LA MARIHUANA ES SÓLO MÍA!!  
  
ELROND: MORIRÁS!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: NO SERÁS CAPAZ DE TIRARME!!!  
  
ELROND: que no??  
  
Elrond soltó a Glorfindel y Glorfindel calló al abismo sin fondo...  
  
GLORFINDEL: (cayendo por el abismo) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! DESAGRADECIDO!!! NO TE VOLVERÉ A HACER DESCUENTO EN LOS VIAJES EN TAXI!!!!  
  
GANDALF: pero bueno Elrond... ya has vuelto a tirar a Glorfindel por el precipicio por 3ª vez a la semana??? Deberías calmarte...  
  
Galdalf apareció de detrás de una caja de cartón que componía la chabola de Elrond y con el piloto automático de su espada láser hizo subir de nuevo a Glorfindel hasta tierra firme...  
  
ELROND: Gandalf!!! Ya has tenido que venir otra vez a cortarme el rollo!!! Nunca me dejas oír el ruido del espachurramiento del cuerpo de Glorfindel contra las rocas grandes y puntiagudas....  
  
FRODO: GANDAAAAALF!!! TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS!!!!  
  
GANDALF: a... que bien... yo a ti no...  
  
FRODO: ¬¬ que buena bienvenida....  
  
GLORFINDEL: gracias por rescatarme otra vez Gandalf... oye... pedí hora en el manicomio la semana pasada... hay que llevar a Elrond mañana por la tarde.  
  
ELROND: TRIADOR!!!! CERDO PORCINO!!! GUARRO!!! (esta escena ha sido censurada por demasiadas palabras mal sonantes) NO PIENSO IR AL MANICOMIO!!!!  
  
GANDALF: lo hacemos por tu bien Elrond...  
  
ELROND: MI BIEN??!! YO LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITO ES FUMARME MI QUERIDO PORRO PERDIDO!!! DONDE ESTA??!!  
  
GANDALF: de que porro hablas??? No será uno que... estaba en el suelo?? Ui.....ups....  
  
ELROND: TE LO HAS FUMADO TU!!!??? COMO SE TE OCURRE!!!!??? LO LAMENTARAAAAAS!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: Elrond... serénate... ya sabes lo que te dijo el medico.... tienes muy mala funcionación cardiaca... si te pones muy nervioso un día te puede dar un ataque al corazón...  
  
ELROND: QUE LE DEN MORCILLAS AL CORAZÓN Y A VOSOTROS SO PEZADO DE TRAIDORES QUE VAIS TODOS CONTRA MI!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: toma... te he preparado tu tila....  
  
ELROND: NO QUIERO TILA!!! A LA MIERDA LA TILA!!!  
  
GANDALF: Elrond... das mal ejemplo a tu hija...  
  
GLORFINDEL: cierto... la vi el otro día en un garito de mala muerte con... un tanga rojo.... mmmm.... que buena estaba...  
  
GANDALF: si...mmmmmm.... yo también la vi...  
  
ELROND: MAMONES QUE QUEREIS QUITARME TAMBIÉN A MI HIJA!!! CERDOOOS!!!  
  
GANDALF: tranquilo Elrond... era una broma!  
  
GLORFINDEL: o no... peligro... se está enfadando mucho....  
  
GANDALF: solo te digo que no la haces caso... y claro... se está convirtiendo en... bueno... algo así como... una... furcia...  
  
GLORFINDEL: gandalf... has metido la pata...  
  
ELROND: FURCIA!!?? FURCIA MI HIJA!!?? VAS A MORIR MAGO DE LOS COJ...PIIII!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: vamos a morir....  
  
GANDALF: solo expresaba mi opinión!!!  
  
ELROND: MALDITOOOOO!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: HUYAMOS!!!  
  
GANDALF: Elrond... no... escucha... que haces??... NO!! NO!! DEJA ESA SIERRA MECÁNICA EN SU SITIO!!! ES MATERIAL PELIGROSO!!!  
  
ELROND: JAJAJAJAJA PAGAREIS POR VUESTRAS PALABRAS INSOLENTES!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Glorfindel y Gandalf se pusieron a correr por todo Rivendel huyendo de un loco maníaco con una sierra mecánica.  
  
GLORFINDEL: TE DIJE QUE ERA UN PACIENTE DEMASIADO SENSIBLE GANDALF!!!  
  
GANDALF: TU CALLA Y CORRE!!! QUE NOS PILLA!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: AAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
GANDALF: TARAO!!! DEJANOS EN PAAAZ!!!  
  
ELROND: MORIREIS!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Frodo se había quedado mientras tanto a las puertas... si se le puede llamar puertas... de la chabola de Elrond y vio aparecer por los árboles del bosque a Sam y Aragorn seguidos de dos hobbits desnudos atados al lomo de un poni.  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: SUÉLTANOS MALDITO MORTAL!!! TE ARREMPETIRAS POR ESTO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: callaros ya pesados!!!  
  
SAM: SEÑOR FRODOOOO!!!!  
  
FRODO: SAM!! TE HE HECHADO DE MENOS!! MIRÁ! MI CULO!! YA ESTA CURADO!! YA NO TENGO CHINCHETA!!  
  
SAM: gracias al cielo querido señor Frodo!!! Por fin esta a salvo!!! He echado de menos decir tantas mariconadas juntas desde que usted no está a mi lado...  
  
FRODO: ooooh... sigues siendo igual de encantador que siempre!!!  
  
ARAGORN: serán gays.... no lo soporto más....  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: SUÉLTANOS DE ESTA BESTIA MORTAL INFAME!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: QUE OS DEN!!!  
  
De repente se oyó cantar a una elfa desde el agua de la cascada...  
  
ARAGORN: Arwen..... ES ARWEN!!!! Frodo!!! Déjame tu calzoncillo!!!!  
  
MERY Y PIPPIN: SIIII!!! QUE SE LO PONGA!!! QUE SE LO PONGA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ME LO PONDRÉ PERO NO DELANTE DE VOSOTROS PETARDOS!!!  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: jooooooooooo....  
  
FRODO: bueeeeno... te lo dejo pero solo 5 minutos vale??  
  
ARAGORN: si!! Enseguida te lo devuelvo!!!  
  
Aragorn cogió el calzoncillo único y fue hacia la cascada de Rivendel. Arwen estaba metida en el agua bañándose y estaba.... DESNUDA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: mmmmmmm..... por fin me la ligaré!!!  
  
Aragorn se puso el calzoncillo en la cabeza y salió de entre los árboles...  
  
ARWEN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!! SAL DE AQUIIIIII!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: tranquila muñeca.... soy tu hombre ideal.....  
  
Arwen le miró y vio en Aragorn fusionados a Brad Pitt, Josh Hartnett y los tíos más buenorros de la revista Play boy.  
  
ARWEN: eres.... eres...... el hombre de mi vida!!!! VEN CONMIGO MACIZORRO!!!!  
  
...ESTA ESCENA HA SIDO CENSURADA POR DEMASIADAS PARTES PORNOGRAFICAS...  
  
Y en la chabola de Elrond 3 horas después....  
  
FRODO: oye... Trancos tarda demasiado verdad???  
  
SAM: si... creo que usted le dijo que solo 5 minutos y de eso han pasado 2 horas y 55 minutos ya...  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: MALDITO MORTAL TRAIDOR!!! SIGUE SIN DESATARNOS DEL PONI!!!!  
  
SAM: por qué tendré la sensación de que le está utilizando para obtener tías gratis con el calzoncillo Único...?  
  
FRODO: baaah!! Imaginaciones tuyas Sam....  
  
SAM: ¬¬  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	11. Concilio, pastillas y futbol

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
GANDALF: eso... eso es Elrond... con un vasito de agua.... asi! Ya esta...  
  
GLORFINDEL: que tal te ha sentado la pastilla Elrond???  
  
ELROND: mm... bien gracias.... la necesitaba....  
  
GLORFINDEL: (susurro: menos mal, Gandalf, que encontraste esa pastilla caducada contra el nerviosismo mientras corríamos por el basurero... si no nunca nos hubiera dejado de perseguir con su sierra mecánica...)  
  
GANDALF: (susurro: si.... ya estamos a salvo....)  
  
ELROND: mmmm... que rica la pastilla.... no tendrás más por ahí verdad Gandalf????  
  
GANDALF: emmm.... pueees... no! se me han acabado... lo siento...  
  
ELROND: joooo... que pena.... da igual.... SOY FELIZ!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: ¿?¿? Gandalf.... seguro que esa pastilla era para los nervios???  
  
ELROND: Los pájaros... las ardillitas..... las flores.... el sol..... LA VIDA ES PRECIOSA!!!  
  
GANDALF: estoy empezando a dudarlo.....  
  
ELROND: Y HE ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO DEJANDO QUE ESTAS BELLEZAS PASARAN ANTE MIS OJOS SIN DARME CUENTA!! QUE TONTO HE SIDO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: no le habrás dado un antidepresivo verdad???  
  
GANDALF: eeem...aaaam....creo que..... he metido la pata......  
  
GLORFINDEL: que!!?? No te das cuenta de lo que esto significa!!??  
  
GANDALF: que tendremos que soportar una tanda de mariconadas todas juntas y sin descanso durante un tiempo indefinido...??  
  
GLORFINDEL: EXACTO!!! Y va a ser horrible!!!!!  
  
GANDALF: no ha sido mi culpa...... no fui yo el que hizo que Elrond se enfadara.....  
  
GLORFINDEL: había otra opción acaso??? No pensaba darle mi marihuana ni de coña!!!  
  
Elrond se acababa de tirar sobre la hierba...  
  
ELROND: hola hormiguita.... que bien construyes tu hormiguero.. eres toda una artista!!! Ojalá tuviera esas patitas tan bonitas que tienes y tu fuerza de hormiga para hacer hormigueros tan bonitos como los tuyos!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: Gandalf.....  
  
GANDALF: ...si?  
  
GLORFINDEL: recuérdame cuando acabe esto que tenía pendiente acuchillarte de acuerdo...???  
  
GANDALF: ¬¬  
  
GLORFINDEL: VENGA ELROND!! DEJA A LAS POBRES HORMIGAS EN PAZ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE AGUANTAR TUS TONTERÍAS!!!  
  
ELROND: las flores........ que bonitas!!! Tantos colores... tantos olores... tantas abejitas y mariposas posadas sobre ellas.... es tan hermoso el campo....  
  
GLORFINDEL: ¬¬ claro... si, si, precioso... pero venga!! Vámonos a casa que ahora mismo estás en estado peligroso e impredecible...  
  
ELROND: espera!!! Todavía no hemos visto los peces que nadan en el río... ni las nutrias que felizmente construyen sus presas con barro...... la vida es tan hermosa.... ains......  
  
GANDALF: esta empeorando Glorfindel....  
  
GLORFINDEL: YA LO VEO SEÑOR OBVIO!!! TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!!!  
  
GANDALF: vale.... me callo....  
  
ELROND: sabéis???  
  
GLORFINDEL: a ver, que mariconada se te ocurre ahora.....?  
  
ELROND: me han entrado unas súbitas ganas de hacer un concilio!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: ahhhh..... que bien...... nos podemos ir a casa por favor??!! MI TAXI SIGUE HUNDIÉNDOSE EN LAS ARENAS MOVEDIZAS!!!!  
  
ELROND: Gandalf... amigo mío del alma!!!  
  
GANDALF: dime pesado.....  
  
ELROND: vamos a organizar un bonito concilio con todos nuestros amigos bajo estos árboles tan preciosos!!!!  
  
GANDALF: me prometes que si lo hacemos se te quitará la tontería de encima...???  
  
ELROND: LO PROMETO!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: por qué será que no le creo...???  
  
GANDALF: espera.... vamos a llamar a alguien para que vengan a verte....  
  
Gandalf se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca su teléfono móvil...  
  
GANDALF: a ver... a quien llamamos...??? Aquí... Legolas... a ver... 6839402834.... a ver si se pone...  
  
GLORFINDEL: esta???  
  
ELROND: no se pone??? Jooo...  
  
GANDALF: venga Legolas...... ponte...... ah ya!!! LEGOLAS!!! COMO ESTAS??? SOY GANDALF!!!  
  
*LEGOLAS: HOLA ABUELO!!! CUANTO TIEMPO!!!  
  
GANDALF: no me vuelvas a llamar abuelo.....  
  
GLORFINDEL: JAJAJAJAJA LE HA LLAMADO ABUELO!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
GANDALF: cállate Glorfindel!!!  
  
*LEGOLAS: está ahí Glorfindel??? Anda!! Salúdale de mi parte!!!  
  
GANDALF: Glorfindel, que Legolas dice que hola....  
  
GLORFINDEL: dile que hola!!  
  
GANDALF: que Glorfindel dice que hola...  
  
*LEGOLAS: que chachi!!! Bueno que querías???  
  
GANDALF: ah... pues es que a Elrond le han entrado ganas de organizar un concilio y que si quieres venir...  
  
ELROND: SIII!!! LEGOLAS VENTE!!! QUE RIVENDEL ESTÁ PRECIOSO EN PRIMAVERA!!!  
  
*LEGOLAS: me vas a hacerme mover del sofa!!?? Con lo tranquilo que estaba yo viendo la peli de Screem y comiendo palomitas!!! Bueno.. todo sea por el bien de la cabeza de Elrond...  
  
GANDALF: si... desde que perdió su dinerito en el casino ya no está igual....  
  
*LEGOLAS: no me lo recuerdes anda.... venga voy para aya!!  
  
GANDALF: hasta ahora!!!  
  
Gandalf colgó.  
  
GANDALF: vale, Legolas viene!! Ahora.... vamos a llamar a Gloin y su hijo a ver si se acercan... 6039853495... GIMLI!!!! BUENOS DÍAS!!!  
  
*GIMLI: em... quien es???  
  
GANDALF: como que quien soy??!!  
  
*GIMLI: pues.... que no se quien eres... no me sale en la pantalla del móvil... tenía la lista de contactos muy llena y el otro día me borré a unos cuantos pringaos....  
  
GANDALF: PRINGAO??? PRINGAO YO??!!!  
  
*GIMLI: AAAAAH!!!! Ya caigo!!! Eres Gandalf!!!!  
  
GANDALF: ENANO FEO!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMARME PRINGAO!!??  
  
*GIMLI: emmm.... bueno.... es que.... no iba a borrar todos los números de tías buenas que tenía apuntados!! A si que... borré el tuyo que eres un abuelo comprensivo...  
  
GANDALF: grrrr.... que dice Elrond que si os venís a un concilio!  
  
*GIMLI: un concilio???!!! Habrá tías buenas???  
  
GANDALF: Elrond... que dice Gimli que si va a haber tías buenas...  
  
ELROND: dile que no conozco ninguna por ahora... pero que habrá muchas ardillas!!!  
  
GANDALF: que dice que habrá ardillas.....  
  
*GIMLI: valla coñazo.... bueno vale... ahora vamos... en cuanto se termine la lucha libre en la tele ok???  
  
GANDALF: ok... adiós!  
  
*GIMLI: ciao!  
  
Gandalf volvió a colgar.  
  
GANDALF: que Gimli y su papi también vienen...  
  
ELROND: CHACHI!!!!  
  
GANDALF: y bueno... y llamamos solo a una persona más por que como siga así me voy a quedar sin saldo... a ver.. Boromir a lo mejor se anima.... veamos... 6423109283... BOROMIR!!! CHAVAL!!!  
  
*BOROMIR: QUE TAL GANDALF??? CUANTO TIEMPO!!!  
  
GANDALF: muy bien! Bueno... al grano que se me gasta la batería! Elrond dice que si te vienes a su concilio!  
  
*BOROMIR: concilio??? Que concilio???  
  
GANDALF: uno que le han entrado ganas de hacer...  
  
*BOROMIR: pos... vale... ahora me acerco...espera!! espera!! Corre!!! Asiiii!!! Vamos que tu puedeees!!! SI!! SIII!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!! EL REAL GONDOR HA METIDO UN GOOOOL!!!!  
  
GANDALF: ¬¬ por poco me dejas sordo!!!!  
  
*BOROMIR: pero si ya estas sordo Gandalf!! No te acuerdas que el año pasado papá noel te trajo un sonotone???  
  
GANDALF: ....tuviste que sacar ese tema....  
  
*BOROMIR: anda calla Gandalf!! Que me estás chafando el partido!!! Ahora voy para Rivendel!! Déjame verlo en paz!! Que les estamos metiendo una pana al atlético de Bree que lo flipas!!!  
  
GANDALF: ala adiós petardo!  
  
*BOROMIR: adiós abuelo!!!  
  
GANDALF: QUE YO NO SOY UN ABUELOOO!!!  
  
*BOROMIR: si, si, adiós...CORRE!! SIGUE!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!! HALA GONDOOOOR!!!! A POR LA COPA DE LA TIERRA MEDIA!!!! GOOOOOOOOL!!!!  
  
Gandalf colgó cansado de sandeces...  
  
GANDALF: que Boromir también viene....  
  
ELROND: QUE DÍA TAN HERMOSO!!! COMO BRILLA EL SOL!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: no podré soportarlo mucho tiempo más..... no deja de hablar de hierba, margaritas y mosquitos!!!  
  
GANDALF: bueno... esperemos que el efecto de la pastilla no dure mucho....  
  
5 horas después....  
  
ELROND: estamos hoy reunidos en este campo tan bonito y florecido para hablar de alguna chorrada... quien se ofrece para ser el primero???  
  
GLORFINDEL: .... por qué nunca se le pasará el efecto de la puñetera pastilla!!??  
  
GIMLI: ni siquiera hay ardillas!!!! Nos has timado Elrond!!!!  
  
ELROND: las ardillas caminan tranquilas y en paz y relajación por las ramas de sus árboles... no es justo molestarlas en la placidez de su hermosa vida...  
  
LEGOLAS: em.... es cosa mía o Elrond está petao!!??  
  
GLORFINDEL: Gandalf le dio una pastilla antidepresiva!!!!!!  
  
GANDALF: ...no fue culpa mía... yo no quería....  
  
LEGOLAS: que mal.... en serio tendremos que soportar tantas tonterías juntas??  
  
GLORFINDEL: DA LAS GRACIAS!!! Yo llevo soportándole desde hace más de 6 horas!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: buf.... te compadezco......  
  
ARAGORN: valla porquería de concilio.... estaba mucho mejor metiéndole mano a Arwen.....  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: QUE SE PONGA EL CALZONCILLO!!! QUE SE PONGA EL CALZONCILLO!!! QUE SE PONGA EL CALZONCILLO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: no podré soportarlo mucho más........ malditos medianos......  
  
BOROMIR: (con una mini tele portátil) venga!!! Corre!!! Muy bien!!! Eso!!! Valla remate!!! Pásala!! Pasa la pelota!!! Siii!!! Siiii!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL REAL GONDOOOOOR!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: GOL??? DE QUIEN???  
  
BOROMIR: DE COÑALDO!!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: BIIIIIIIEN!!! LA COPA DE LA TIERRA MEDIA YA ES NUESTRA!!!  
  
BOROMIR: HALA GONDOOOR!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: HALA GONDOOOOR!!!  
  
FRODO: podemos aprovechar el concilio para hablar de mi Calzoncillo!!!  
  
SAM: buena idea querido señor Frodo!!! Usted siempre es un genio!!!  
  
FRODO: señor Elrond!!! Tenemos una chorrada de la que hablar!!! Este calzoncillo.. que... no sabemos para que sirve....  
  
ELROND: mmm... extraña duda de los senderos de la vida.... si, si... pero la vida nos da muchos caminos FELICES Y PROSPEROS!!!  
  
FRODO: ein???  
  
SAM: que ha dicho???  
  
ELROND: me parece que es un calzoncillo... SI!!! ES IGUALITO AL QUE TENÍA ISILDUR ANTES DE MORIR POR UNA RAZON DESCONOCIDA!!!  
  
FRODO: aaaaah... y que???  
  
ELROND: QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO!!!! NUESTRAS BELLAS Y FELICÍSIMAS VIDAS PELIGRAN HAY QUE HECHARLO AL VATER DE MORDOR Y TIRAR DE LA CADENA LO ANTES POSIBLE!!!!  
  
SAM: como???  
  
FRODO: alguien entiende algo???  
  
BOROMIR Y ARAGORN: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!! VIVA EL GONDOOOR!!!  
  
ELROND: tenéis que uniros!!! Y libraros de este calzoncillo!!!  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: QUE SE LO PONGA!!! QUE SE PONGA!!! QUE SE LO PONGA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: grrrrrrrrrr...... me estoy enfadando!!!  
  
GANDALF: y quien llevará el Calzoncillo hasta el Vater de Mordor????  
  
ELROND: em... pos no se.... a ver.... pinto, pinto gorgorito... FRODO!! Te ha tocado.. se siente...  
  
FRODO: bueeeeeno..... por yo lo llevaré....  
  
ELROND: muy bien! Sea así!! Seréis LA COMUNIDAD DEL CALZONCILLO!!!!  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: QUE SE LO PONGA!!! QUE SE LO PONGA!!! QUE SE LO PONGAAAAA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! MALDITOS HOBBITS!!!!!!! CALLAROS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Aragorn coge su bazooka.  
  
ARAGORN: COMO VOLVAIS A HABLAR MALDITOS CANIJOS FEOS Y PELUDOS OS ATRAVIESO!!!! Y YO NO BROMEO!!!!!  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: ...... ;__; .......  
  
ARAGORN: ASÍ ME GUSTA!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: muy bien... partamos hacia el Vater de Mordor celebrando la victoria del Real Gondor!!!  
  
ELROND: si, partir y liberar a nuestras FELICES vidas de la carga de maldad que porta este Calzoncillo... hasta pronto...  
  
LEGOLAS: ADIOS TITO ELROND!!! CUIDATE!!  
  
FRODO: ...si.... adiós....  
  
ARAGORN: Y VOSOTROS DOS CALLADITOS QUE LLEVO EL BAZOOKA!! VENGA!! CAMINAR!!!  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: ......... ;__; ...........  
  
GANDALF: venga Gimbly!!! Nos vamos!!!  
  
GIMLI: si, si... en seguida... en cuanto acabe de ver esta revista Play boy!!  
  
GANDALF: ¬¬  
  
GLORFINDEL: ADIOS A TODOS!!! ADIOS!!! ADIOS!!! QUE OS LO PASEIS BIEN!! CIAO!!! NAMARIË!!! ADIOS!!! .....adios??? pero que estoy diciendo....???  
  
ELROND: que bella es la vida verdad Glorfindel???  
  
GLORFINDEL: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SOCORRO!!!! NO ME DEJEIS AQUIII!!! ESPERARMEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	12. Discusiones en la comunidad

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
De camino a las Montañas Nubladas...  
  
MERRY: hambre...  
  
PIPPIN: hambre...  
  
MERRY: hambre...  
  
PIPPIN: hambre...  
  
MERRY: hambre...  
  
ARAGORN: QUEREIS CALLAROS YA!!?? ME LA SUDA QUE TENGAIS HAMBRE!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ooh.... pobrecitos hobbits... no les trates así!!!  
  
ARAGORN: me estas diciendo la forma en la que tengo que comportarme!!?? ME ESTAS DICIENDO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER??!!  
  
LEGOLAS: no.... yo...  
  
ARAGORN: PUES MÁS TE VALE!!! PORQUE AQUÍ SI TIENE QUE MANDAR ALGUIEN SOY YO!!! QUE PARA ESO SOY EL MÁS GUAPO!!  
  
LEGOLAS: em.... ahí creo que te equivocas...  
  
ARAGORN: perdón???  
  
LEGOLAS: el más guapo soy yo...  
  
ARAGORN: pero... pero.... Boromir!! HAS OIDO LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO???!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: espera! Espera!! Venga Ramul corre!!! SIII!!! A PORTERÍA!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!!! NADIE ME HACE NI PUÑETERO CASO!!! NADIE ESCUCHA AL REY!!!  
  
GANDALF: Aragorn... aquí el jefe soy yo todavía!!  
  
ARAGORN: (susurro: no por mucho tiempo viejo... cuando sea rey haré que te encierren en mis mazmorras...)  
  
LEGOLAS: yo solo discutía porque trata muy mal a los hobbits... y son criaturas como todos nosotros... bueno, no tan guapos como yo pero claro, eso sabemos todos que es imposible de superar...  
  
ARAGORN: insinúas que soy feo!!??  
  
LEGOLAS: ...feo?? Quien ha dicho... feo?? Eres............ diferente!  
  
ARAGORN: DIFERENTE!!!??? DIFERENTE YO!!?? YO SOY UN SEX SIMBOL!!!!  
  
GIMLI: por favor... por favor... no peleéis.... si se sabe aquí el más guapo soy yo!!  
  
LEGOLAS Y ARAGORN: ¬¬  
  
PIPPIN: hambre...  
  
MERRY: hambre...  
  
PIPPIN: hambre...  
  
ARAGORN: MEDIANOS ASQUEROSOS CALLAROS YAAAA!!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: se ha vuelto loco!!!  
  
GIMLI: le ha entrado un ataque!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: OS VA A DAR DE COMER VUESTRO PU....PIIIIII PADRE!!! PORQUE NO PIENSO DAROS NI LAS MIGAJAS DE MIS SOBRAS!!! SO GORDOS FOFOS QUE NO PARAIS DE PEDIR!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: GANDALF!!! ARAGORN VA A MATAR A LOS HOBBITS!!!  
  
GANDALF: ATRÁS ARAGORN!!! NO LES MATEEEES!!!  
  
ARAGORN: HAY NIÑOS QUE SE MUEREN DE HAMBRE EN GONDOR Y VOSOTROS DERROCHANDO COMIDA!!! FOCAS!!! QUE SOIS UNAS FOCAS!!!  
  
GIMLI: NO MERECEN LA MUERTE!!! SON SOLO UNOS HOBBITS HAMBRIENTOS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: FOCAS!!?? PERO QUE DIGO FOCAS!!?? BALLENAS!!!! BALLENAS AZULES COMO DOS CATEDRALES!!! UN DÍA VAIS A ESTALLAR!!!!!  
  
GANDALF: ARAGORN!! CÁLMATE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: CALMARME!!!?? COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CON ESTOS DOS GORDOS QUE NO PARAN DE PEDIR!!! PEDIR!!! PEDIR COMIDA TODO EL DÍA!!! COMIDA!!! Y SOLO TENEMOS PAN DEL CAMINO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: NECESITAMOS UN REMEDIO!!  
  
ARAGORN: HAN ACABADO CON TODAS NUESTRAS RESERVAS!!! ME QUEDO POR LAS NOCHES SIN CENAR PARA QUE ESTOS DOS INÚTILES COMAN Y SIGUEN PIDIENDO COMIDA PARA COMER Y COMER Y EXPLOTAR!!!  
  
GANDALF: ARAGORN!!! ARAGORN MIRA!!! ARWEN DESNUDA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ARWEN DESNUDA!!?? DONDE!!!???  
  
Se echaron todos sobre Aragorn y le ataron de manos y pies...  
  
GANDALF: ...y no te desataremos hasta que te calmes!!! NO SABES QUE ES MALO PARA EL CORAZON PEGARSE ESOS REBOTES!!!???  
  
ARAGORN: TRAIDORES INSENSATOS!!! DESATARME AHORA MISMO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: como se toma de mal las cosas....  
  
ARAGORN: ....Y CUANDO SEA REY OS COGERÉ Y OS AHORACARÉ A TODOS POR MENTECATOS!!!  
  
GIMLI: si.... debería ir al medico para tomarse la tensión...  
  
ARAGORN: CERDOS!!! SOLTARME!!! U OS HARÉ TROCITOS PEQUEÑITOS CON MI ESPADA!!!  
  
GANDALF: TUK IMBECIL, ESTÚPIDO, GUARRO, TONTO, CERDO, FEO, GILI, SUBNORMAL!!!  
  
PIPPIN: ......;__;..... joooo... no he sido sólo yo......;__;......  
  
GANDALF: da igual!!!! Tu eres más tonto!! A ver... QUE LE HABÉIS HECHO A ARAGORN!!??  
  
MERRY: em..... cuenta también intentar acosarle por la noche para colocarle el calzoncillo...?  
  
ARAGORN: MALDITOS ASQUEROSOS MEDIANOS!!! TE VOY A COLOCAR YO A TI!!! TE VOY A METER UN PALO POR EL... PIIIIIII!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: traqui tronco... sólo son como niños.....  
  
ARAGORN: NIÑOS PERVERTIDOS Y GORDOS COMO SANDÍAS!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!! HALA GONDOOOOR!! GANAMOS POR 5-0!!!!  
  
GIMLI: repitamos la pregunta....  
  
GANDALF: que le habéis hecho al super guapo y super comprensivo rey de Gondor y próximamente del Mundo????  
  
ARAGORN: eso está mejor!!!  
  
PIPPIN: ein??? Super guapo y super comprensivo??!!!  
  
MERRY: rey de Gondor???!!!  
  
PIPPIN: y próximamente rey del Mundo!!??  
  
MERRY: perdón... creo que no le conocemos....  
  
PIPPIN: ni puñetera idea....  
  
ARAGORN: PERO COMO SOIS TAN CATETOS E INÚTILES E IMBECILES Y GORDOS Y PELUDOS!!!?? OS ODIOOO!!! SOY YO SO MEMOS!!! NADIE ME COMPRENDE!!!! NADIEEEEE!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: yo si...  
  
ARAGORN: MENTIRAAAA!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: que si.... venga... anímate...  
  
ARAGORN: PERO SI NI SIQUIERA ENTIENDES QUE YO SOY EL MÁS GUAPO!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ES QUE ES OBVIO QUE YO SOY MÁS GUAPO QUE TU!!!  
  
ARAGOORN: NOOOO, NOOOO!!! YOOO!!!  
  
GANDALF: me parece que al final vamos a tener que darles un calmante a los dos....  
  
GIMLI: tengo marihuana en la mochila si la quieres....  
  
GANDALF: no... me refería a CALMANTES DE VERDAD!!!  
  
GIMLI: aaaaah..... que torpe.... marihuana!!?? Quien ha hablado de marihuana!!?? Si la marihuana es ilegal en la Tierra Media!!! Si encuentro a alguien con marihuana le clavaré mi hacha!!!! YO NO TENGO MARIHUANA!!! YO NO!! NO-TENGO-MARIHUANA!!!  
  
GANDALF: ¬¬ (susurro: este es tonto....)  
  
ARAGORN: QUE YO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: NO, YO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: YO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: YOOO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: QUE SOY YO OSTIAS!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: QUE NO!! QUE SOY YO!!!  
  
PIPPIN: y luego dicen que somos tontos... anda que ellos...  
  
MERRY: pues sí.... necesitarán gafas.... no es tan difícil ver que los más guapos somos nosotros....  
  
BOROMIR: OTRO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!! SI ESQUE SOMOS LOS MEJORES!!!! VAYA EQUIPAZO!!! SOMOS UNOS CAMPEONES!!!! GONDOR!!!! GONDOR EL MEJOR!!!!  
  
Y en un lugar apartado....  
  
FRODO: te quiero tanto Sam......  
  
SAM: yo a usted también señor Frodo.......  
  
FRODO: MENTIRA!!! NO LO DICES CONVENCIDO!! NO ME QUIERES!!!  
  
SAM: CLARO QUE LE QUIERO!!!!  
  
FRODO: NO!!! ME ENGAÑAS!!! LO SE!!!  
  
SAM: QUE NO!!! SOLO LE QUIERO A USTED Y A NADIE MÁS!!!  
  
FRODO: SE TE NOTA EN LOS OJOS!!  
  
SAM: SEÑOR FRODO USTED ES EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA!!!  
  
FRODO: NO HACE FALTA QUE ME MIENTAS!!!  
  
SAM: PERO SI NO LE MIENTO!!!  
  
FRODO: PORQUE ME HAS HECHO ESTO!!??  
  
SAM: EL QUE!!!???  
  
FRODO: QUE TE HE HECHO SAM!!??  
  
SAM: NO SE DE QUE ME HABLA SEÑOR FRODO!!!  
  
FRODO: NO ME QUIEREEEEES!!! QUE DESGRACIAAAA!!! YA NO SE A QUIEN TIRARME!!!! SI AL TREN O LA TAQUILLERA!!! No.... mejor al taquillero.... jejejejejejejejejejeje..... mmmmm.....  
  
SAM: ¬¬ y luego dice que yo le engaño......  
  
Continuara...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	13. Calmantes en la nieve

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
En las faldas de Caradrhas...  
  
ARAGORN: que te digo que yo....  
  
LEGOLAS: que no... que soy yo....  
  
ARAGORN: pero mira que eres pesadito...  
  
LEGOLAS: pesadito tu que eres un engreído!  
  
ARAGORN: Y TU UN CURSI!!  
  
LEGOLAS: Y TU UN BRUTO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: MONGOLO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ESTÚPIDO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: un rey pasa de discutir con subnormales...  
  
LEGOLAS: un príncipe no se trata con afeminados....  
  
ARAGORN: AFEMINADO!!?? AFEMINADO YO??!!! PERO SI ERES TU EL QUE PIERDES ACEITE!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: YO NO PIERDO NADA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: anda que no... Y POR UN TUBO ADEMÁS!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: MENTIROSO!!  
  
ARAGORN: FARSANTE!!  
  
LEGOLAS: MALDITO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: SO GAY!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: SI YO SOY GAY TU ERES MIKEL JACKSON!!!  
  
ARAGORN: PERDON??!!  
  
LEGOLAS: MI-KEL-JACK-SON!!  
  
ARAGORN: COMO TE ATREVES!!??  
  
LEGOLAS: oye... no te habrás hecho alguna operación de cambio de sexo o algo así no...???  
  
ARAGORN: NO SE INSULTA AL REY DE ESA MANERAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: MI BELLEZA ES NATURAL!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: belleza??? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: TE RIES DE MI??!!  
  
LEGOLAS: de ti?? JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA no, no que va!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: ¬¬ Legolas...... quieres que te cuente un chiste????  
  
LEGOLAS: PERO SABES CONTAR CHISTES??? JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE BUENO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: tu sabes como se llama la madre de Conan...???  
  
LEGOLAS: mmmm..... pues no.....  
  
ARAGORN: MARI-CONAN!!!! Y ES IGUAL QUE TU!!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: MALDITOOO!!!!  
  
GIMLI: CUIDADO!!! COJERLOS QUE SE MATAN!!!!!  
  
GANDALF: CALMANTES!!!! DONDE ESTAN LOS CALMANTES??!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: CERDO!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: MARIPOSÓN!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: CUERDAS!!! NECESITAMOS CUERDAS!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: IMBECIL!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: MAMÓN!!!!  
  
GANDALF: AGARRARLOS BIEN!!! QUE NO ESCAPEN!!!  
  
ARAGORN: AAAH SOLTARME!!! SOLTAR AL REY!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: PAGAREIS POR ESTO INSENSATOS!!! SE LO DIRE A MI PADRE Y OS METERÁ EN LAS MAZMORRAS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ooooh.... el niño bueno llama a su papa.... bu, bu, bu..... tiene miedo..... JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
LEGOLAS: CÁLLATE QUE TU NO LLEGAS NI A REY DE PICAS!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: QUÉ!!?? ESO ES MENTIRA!!!  
  
FRODO: HACERLOS QUE SE CALLEN YA!!!  
  
SAM: MOLESTAN A MI SEÑOR FRODO!! QUE LES PONGAN UN BOZAL!!!  
  
ARAGORN: SOY EL MEJOR REY DE TODA LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA!!! Y DEL UNIVERSO ENTERO!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: JAJAJAJAJAJA PERO SI NO ERES REY NI SIQUIERA!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: PRÍNCIPITO DE BLANCANIEVES!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: COMO HACES SEMEJANTE INSULTO A UN PRÍNCIPE!!!???  
  
ARAGORN: fíjate.... PORQUE ME HA SALIDO DEL.... PIIIII!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ERES UN OBSCENO!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: JAJAJAJAJA MIRA!!! ME HA SALIDO UN PAREADO!!! JAJAJAJA "EL ENANO ME LAME EL AN... PIIIII" JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
GIMLY: EEEH!!!! QUE DICE ESTE LOCO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA!!!!  
  
GANDALF: AQUÍ!!!! ENCONTRE LOS CALMANTES!!!  
  
ARAGORN: NO ME PIENSO TOMAR ESA PORQUERÍA!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: YO NO NECESITO CALMANTE!!! LOS NECESITA ÉL QUE ESTA PETAO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: si...... que bueno el porro de esta mañana...... necesito otro......  
  
GANDALF: ESTAIS LOCOS LOS DOS!!! ABRIR LA BOCA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: NUNCA!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: JAMÁS!!!  
  
El caso es que entre la ayuda de todos y teniéndoles atados a un árbol cada uno consiguieron abrirles la boca y meterles los calmantes...  
  
ARAGORN: PAGAREIS POR ESTO INSENSATOS!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: TODOS IREIS A MIS MAZMORRAS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: NO PUEDO TOMAR OTRA MEDICACIÓN QUE LA QUE ME MANDÓ EL MEDICO DE LA CLINICA DE DESINTOXICACIÓN!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: SOY MUY SENSIBLE A LOS FÁRMACOS!!! Y SI MI ME MUERO!!!??  
  
ARAGORN: SEGURO QUE APROVECHAREIS PARA QUITARME LA DROGA!!! MALDITOS!!  
  
LEGOLAS: INÚTILES!!!  
  
ARAGORN: MONGOLOS!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: DESAGRADECIDOS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: TRAI....trai....do..... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
LEGOLAS: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
PIPPIN: joder.... se han quedado sopa en un minuto!!!!  
  
MERRY: QUE GUAY!!!!  
  
SAM: MI SEÑOR FRODO INTENTA DESCANSAR!!!  
  
GIMLI: droga..... jajajajaja ven aquí con papá.... jajajajajaja donde estará la droga de Aragorn....?  
  
Ya en el paso de Caradrhas...  
  
FRODO: frío...  
  
SAM: frío...  
  
PIPPIN: frío...  
  
MERRY: frío...  
  
GANDALF: SI NO OS CALLAIS NO CONSEGUIRÉ HACER FUEGO EN ESTA PORQUERÍA DE VARA COMPRADA EN TELETIENDA!!!  
  
GIMLI: ES LA MARIHUANAAAA.....ES LA MARIHUANAAA... LA ÚNICA DROGA DEL AMOR ES LA MARIGUAAAANA.... EH MARIHUANA DEL AMOR!!!  
  
GANDALF: GIMLI DEJA DE CONTAR ESA TONTERÍA CANCIÓN!!! ME ESTÁS PONIENDO NERVIOSO!!! Oye... como van los de atrás....?  
  
Aragorn y Legolas iban arrastrando por el suelo, atados a dos cuerdas y todavía dormidos...  
  
GIMLI: aquí... rodando....  
  
GANDALF: muy bien... no les digáis que los trajimos hasta aquí tirando de ellos... se enfadarían....  
  
BOROMIR: OH NO!!! MIERDA!!! SE HA PERDIDO LA COBERTURA!!! MIERDA DE MONTAÑA DE LOS COJ...PIIII!!! YA NO PUEDO VER MI PARTIDO!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: que pasa Boromir???  
  
MERRY: eso!! que pasa???  
  
BOROMIR: YA NO TENGO CONECSIÓN CON LA LINEA DE TELEVISIÓN!!! Y ESO QUE ME DIJERON QUE LA MINI TELE PORTÁTIL VENÍA CON RAYO SATÉLITE!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: TE HAN TIMADO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
BOROMIR: CÁLLATE MEDIANO BIRRIOSO!!!  
  
PIPPIN: EEEH!! A QUIEN LLAMAS MEDIANO BIRRIOSO??!!!  
  
MERRY: eso!! A quien??!!  
  
BOROMIR: A TI!!! TAPÓN DE COCA COLA!!!  
  
PIPPIN: TE LAS VERÁS CON NOSOTROS!!!  
  
MERRY: eso!!! Con nosotros!!!  
  
PIPPIN: joder Merry.... deja de repetir lo que yo digo!!!  
  
MERRY: eso! Deja de repetir lo que yo digo!!! Ups.... perdón....  
  
PIPPIN: ¬¬  
  
BOROMIR: BAH! Dejarme en paz!! Me hacéis perder el tiempo!!!  
  
PIPPIN: MENTIRA!!!  
  
MERRY: MENTIRA!!!  
  
BOROMIR: QUE OS DEN!!  
  
FRODO: EL CALZONCILLO!!!!! HA SALIDO VOLANDO CON EL VIENTO!!!  
  
El Calzoncillo Único voló un par de metros y se posó.... sobre la cabeza de Aragorn dormido....  
  
SAM: AAAAAAAAH QUE GUAPOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
FRODO: ME ENGAÑAS!!! TRAIDOR!!!! PERO...... ME CAGO EN... QUE BUENO ESTAAAA!!!  
  
PIPPIN: mmmmm..... baba!!!! Mmmmmm!!!  
  
MERRY: mmmmmm.... siiii baba!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: oye, es cosa mía o el feo de Aragorn de repente se ha hecho la cirugía estética...??!!  
  
GIMLI: si... yo también lo he notado pero he pensado que era el efecto de la marihuana que le chingué... em... mm... no!!! marihuana??!!! Jejejejeje quien ha dicho marihuana...???!! jejejejejeje  
  
GANDALF: EL CALZONCILLO ÚNICO HACE VER INCREÍBLEMENTE ATRACTIVA A LA PERSONA QUE SE LO PONE!!! ARAGORN NO DEBE LLEVARLO!!!  
  
Gandalf se acerca a Aragorn y le quita el Calzoncillo...  
  
FRODO: EEEH!! QUE HACEEES!!!??  
  
SAM: POR QUÉ SE LO QUITAAAAS!!??  
  
PIPPIN: jooooooo!!!!!  
  
MERRY: jooooooo!!!!  
  
GANDALF: es peligroso que lo lleve puesto!!!! Podría acabar quedándose así para siempre!!!  
  
MERRY: Y QUE!!?? ASI ESTA MÁS MACIZO!!!!  
  
PIPPIN: MMM...SIIIII!!! TIO BUENOOO!!!  
  
GANDALF: pero alteraríamos su genética y entonces ya no sería belleza natural.....  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: VALLA GILIPOLLEZ!!!  
  
BOROMIR: si... el pobre es feo por naturaleza....  
  
FRODO: mmmm.... está como un queso.....mmmm.....  
  
SAM: TRAIDOR!!!  
  
FRODO: jejejejejejejeje....  
  
GIMLI: yo con la marihuana soy feliz.... no me hacen falta calzoncillos.......  
  
BOROMIR: ¬¬  
  
GANDALF: sabéis??? Estoy reconsiderando el poder del Calzoncillo.... hace años que no me como ni un rosco.... mmm.... me lo pensaré....  
  
ARAGORN Y LEGOLAS: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	14. Concierto de Marilin Manson y un cerraje...

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
Se oye música a lo lejos en la cima de Caradhras...  
  
GANDALF: ARAGORN!!!! ARAGORN DESPIERTA!!! VENGA LEGOLAS!!! LEVÁNTATE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: 5 minutitos más mami.....  
  
LEGOLAS: tengo sueeeño.... ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
GANDALF: LEVANTAROS INSENSATOS!!! ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE!!!  
  
BOROMIR: OS DIJE QUE TENDRÍAMOS QUE HABER PASADO POR EL PASO DE ISENGARD!! QUE POR ALLÍ SI QUE HAY COBERTURA!!  
  
GIMBLY: SE VA MEJOR POR MORIA!! Nos darían una bienvenida de reyes!!! Con estriptis de tías buenas y todo!!!  
  
GANDALF: VENGA!! LEVANTAROS!!  
  
ARAGORN: que pasa...?  
  
GANDALF: CORRER!!! SARUMAN A CONTRATADO A MARILIN MANSON PARA HACER UN CONCIERTO EN LA CIMA DE CARADRHAS!! POR ALLÍ NO PODEMOS PASAR!!  
  
LEGOLAS: MARILIN MANSON!!!??? OH NO!! ES HORRIBLE!!!  
  
GANDALF: SII!! SII!! TERRIBLE E INSOPORTABLE!! NO OIS LA MÚSICA??? AAAH!! ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO!!!  
  
PIPPIN: pues a mi me mola mazo!!!  
  
MERRY: ¬¬  
  
GANDALF: ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR!! TENDREMOS QUE IR POR OTRO SITIO!! QUE EL PORTADOR DEL CALZONCILLO DECIDA!!  
  
FRODO: yo???  
  
SAM: si, usted, señor Frodo!! Corra!! Que me hielo de frío!!!  
  
PENSAMIENTOS DE FRODO: piensa Frodo!! Esta es una ardua decisión... y tienen todos confianza en ti!! Venga machote! Tu puedes!! Vamos a ver... ¿Qué es mejor..? ¿¿¿Estriptis o Futbol??? Que difícil!!! No seee!!! Em.... por un lado pierdo un poco de aceite y si miro las domingas de las tías buenas de Moria Sam me va a regañar y por otro lado la Comarca juega esta noche contra el equipo de los puerto grises.... Pero es que las tías buenas...... mmm..... QUE LE DEN A SAM!!!  
  
FRODO: VAMOS A LAS MINAS DE MORIA!!!  
  
GANDALF: sea así!!! DEMOS LA VUELTA O EL CONCIERTO DE MARILIN MANSON ME DEJARÁ SORDO!!!  
  
Bajó toda la comunidad haciendo esquí por la ladera de Caradhras y llegaron a las Minas de Moria...  
  
PIPPIN: oh no.... agua.... no me gusta el agua....  
  
Pippin señaló el lago que había en frente de las puertas cerradas de Moria.  
  
MERRY: ooooh..... a mi tampoco....... nnnno.... no agua.....  
  
ARAGORN: estáis todos locos....  
  
Sam se fue a despedir de su pony y Aragorn le ayudó...  
  
SAM: adiós Marcelino....  
  
ARAGORN: MARCELINO??!! Pobre pony!! Cómo pudiste ponerle ese nombre!!??  
  
SAM: es un nombre precioso... no te metas con el pobre Marcelino...  
  
ARAGORN: (susurro: estos Hobbits siempre con tan mal gusto....)  
  
SAM: OH MARCELINO TE VOY A ECHAR DE MENOS!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: venga, venga Sam no llores..... ea, ea...  
  
SAM: ya no tendré pony......  
  
ARAGORN: las minas no son un buen lugar para un pony... ni siquiera para uno tan pedorro como este....  
  
SAM: PEDORRO??!! MARCELINO NO ES NADA PEDORRO!!!  
  
ARAGORM: CÓMO QUE NO??!!! no ha hecho más que tirarse flatulencias durante todo el camino!!!  
  
SAM: NOO!!! MI PONY ES MUY LIMPIO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: tu pony lo que le pasa es que está estreñido...  
  
SAM: en serio???  
  
ARAGORN: si... mírale que cara tiene... un poco más y se parece a un chino...  
  
SAM: bueno.... entonces será mejor que no le metamos en las minas.... creo que allí no hay ventilación...  
  
ARAGORN: razón tienes Hobbit....  
  
Gandalf mientras tanto intentaba abrir la puerta...  
  
GANDALF: *dándole patadas a la puerta* ÁBRETE MALDITA PUERTA!!! INTENTO PASAR!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: no es bueno descargar tu ira sobre las cosas Gandalf....  
  
GANDALF: cállate elfo!!! PUERTA!!!! ÁBRETE!!!! YO!! GANDALF TE LO ORDENO O TE DERRIBARÉ!!!  
  
GIMLI: que pringado....... no sabe abrir la puerta..... JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
GANDALF: Inútil!!! Y tu que miras???!!!  
  
GIMLI: LOS PEDOS QUE TE TIRAS!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
GANDALF: ¬¬ cada vez tenéis menos gracia.....  
  
GIMLI: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Boromir sentado en una piedra hacía zaping en su mini-tele portail...  
  
BOROMIR: no.... no.... no.... no, este tampoco... que rollo de canal!!! Cambia!!! No... no.... ay que asco!! No!!! MIERDA DONDE ESTÁ EL CANAL DEL FÚTBOL!!!???  
  
FRODO: no hay???? Jooooo......  
  
BOROMIR: TIENE QUE HABER!!! GIMLI!!! NO HAY CANAL DE FÚTBOL EN MORIA???!!!!  
  
GIMLI: ein??? Canal de futbol??? Em... no!! solo hay canales de luchas en el barro con tías buenas!!!  
  
BOROMIR: tiene que haber un canal de Futbol en algún sitio....no... no... este tampoco... no... no.... ALA!!!! LUCHA LIBRE EN EL BARRO ENTRE ARWEN Y ÉOWYN!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ARWEN???!! DONDE!!?? DONDE ESTÁ ARWEN!!!???  
  
BOROMIR: QUE BUENORRAS!!!! VENGA!! VENGA DALE!!! ESO ES ÉOWYN!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ARWEN!!! MUY BIEEEN!! PEGALA UNA PATADA!!!! ESO, ESO!!! YA LA TIENES!!!  
  
BOROMIR: NO TE DEJES VENCER ÉOWIN!!! FARAMIR SE DEPRIMIRÍA!!! VENGA LEVÁNTATE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: AAAAARWEN!!! AAAAAARWEN!!! ARWEN LA MEJOOOOOR!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: RA, RA, RA!!!! ÉOWIN GANARÁ!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: la limpieza es más importante que el sexo.......  
  
Gandalf cogió su teléfono móvil...  
  
GANDALF: si??? Buenas noches! Necesito un cerrajero!!! Si, eso es... estamos en las Minas de Moria y no podemos abrir la puerta... vale.... vale de acuerdo... vengan enseguida por favor... si.... tengo prisa... hasta ahora...  
  
GOLLUM: SMEAGOL CERRAJERO A SU SERVICIO!!!!  
  
GANDALF: que rapidez..... muy bien... ábranos la puerta por favor...  
  
GOLLUM: en seguida!!! Verdad tesoro que abrimos muy bien las puertas??? Siiiiiii!!!  
  
GANDALF: ¬¬ tengo prisa por favor...  
  
GOLLUM: siiii con la llave tesorooo.... eso es... YA ESTA!!!! Smeagol cerrajero siempre muy rápido!!!  
  
Gollum consiguió abrir la puerta...  
  
GANDALF: muchas gracias... tenga, quédese con el cambio....  
  
GOLLUM: SMEAGOL SIEMPRE ATENTO A LAS LLAMADAS!! SERVICIO 24 HORAS!!! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!  
  
Se metió toda la compañía en las minas de Moria....  
  
LEGOLAS: esto está muy sucio........... aaaaj... que ascooo... no puedo respirar.......  
  
BOROMIR: EOWIN VENGA!!! POR LA DERECHA!! Y AHORA POR LA IZQUIERDA!!  
  
ARAGORN: ARWEN!!! NO TENGAS PIEDAD DE ELLA!!!  
  
SAM: mi pony Macelino... no le volveré a ver..... snif.... snif....  
  
FRODO: venga sam.... Quieres un anti depresivo???  
  
MERRY: tengo hambre....  
  
PIPPIN: tengo hambre.....  
  
En las afueras de las minas...  
  
GOLLUM: QUE??!!! SOLO DOS CENTIMOS DE PROPINA!!! MALDITOS!! SE LA VERÁN CON SMEAGOL!!!!  
  
Gollum entonces pone un kilo de dinamita DNT en las puertas de las minas y.... ¡¡¡PUUUUUM!!! ¡¡ADIOS PUERTAS!!  
  
GOLLUM: siiii tesoro!!! Ya no podrán salir!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa de loco maníaco)  
  
Desde dentro...  
  
MERRY: AAAAAH NO HAY LUUZ!!!! NOOO!!! MIEDO!!! MIEDO!!!  
  
PIPPIN: NOO!! OSCURIDAD NOOOO!!! AAAAAAH!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: MI JABON!!!!! MI JABON SE HA QUEDADO FUERA!!!! QUE HAGO!!!?? CON QUÉ ME LAVARÉ A PARTIR DE AHORA!!!??? ESTO ES TERRIBLE!!! TERRIBLEEEE!!!  
  
BOROMIR: ÉOWIN DALE!!!! EEEEH!!!!??? EEEEH!!??? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! LA COBERTURA!!!! SE HA IDO!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: NOOOOOO!!! ESTABAMOS LLEGANDO A LO MEJOR!!! ARWEN IBA A DARLE UN PUÑETAZO A EOWIN!!! VALLA MIERDA DE TELE QUE TE HAS COMPRADO!!!  
  
BOROMIR: CÁLLATE!!!!  
  
SAM: MI PONY MARCELINO!!!  
  
FRODO: QUE HA PASADO??!!!  
  
ARAGORN: bien... serenémonos..... que le pasa a esta mina que no tiene luz???  
  
Boromir enciende una linterna...  
  
BOROMIR: esto no es una mina... ES UNA TUMBA!!!  
  
GIMLI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! HAN MUERTO TODOS POR FALTA DE ESTRIPTIS!!!!! QUE HORROR!!!! NOOOOO!!! QUE TRISTEZAA!!!  
  
GANDALF: ya sabía yo que tenía que haberle dejado un poco más de propina...........  
  
Continuara...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	15. La Titi Balrog

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
Dentro de las Minas de Moria....  
  
GIMLI: (música) FUMANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA VOOOY!!! FUANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA VOOOY!!! FUMANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA... FUMANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA.... FUMANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA VOOOY!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: COOOF!! COOOF!!! (tos) GIMLI!!! APAGA ESE MALDITO PORRO!!!  
  
FRODO: COOF!!! COOOOF!!! AY MIS PULMONES!!!  
  
SAM: AL SEÑOR FRODO LE ESTA AFECTANDO SU PORRO!!!  
  
GANDALF: COOOF!! GIMLI!!! NO VES QUE EN MORIA NO HAY VENTILACIÓN!!!?? COOOF!!  
  
ARAGORN: ESPERA GIMLI!! NO TE FUMES TODOS TU SOLO!!! DAME UNO!!!  
  
BOROMIR: SII!!! A MI TAMBIÉN!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: estos mortales.... NO SABEN LO QUE ES LLEVAR UNA VIDA SANA O QUÉ??!!  
  
MERRY Y PIPPIN: NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS!!!  
  
GIMLI, ARAGORN, BOROMIR, MERRY Y PIPPIN: (música) FUMANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA VOOOY!!!! FUANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA VOOOY!!! FUMANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA... FUMANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA.... FUMANDO UN PORRO POR LA MONTAÑA VOOOY!!!  
  
FRODO: QUE VERGÜENZA!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: si.... YA LLEVAN 10 PORROS SEGUIDOS!!! Además, pobres plantas de marihuana!! Ellas también son seres vivos!!!  
  
FRODO: no... si yo no lo digo por la marihuana... digo que: QUE VERGÜENZA QUE NO NOS PREPAREN A NOSOTROS UN PORRO!!!  
  
SAM: tiene toda la rozón señor Frodo... a parte que.... ejem...ejem... señor Frodo puedo hablar con usted???  
  
FRODO: ahora no Sam!!! No ves que tengo que aspirar bien el suave aroma del porro recién fumado!!??  
  
SAM: si... pero es que esto es muy importante....  
  
FRODO: joder... SIEMPRE CORTÁNDOME EL ROLLO!!! Bueno...dime!  
  
SAM: aquí no...  
  
FRODO: cómo que aquí no???  
  
SAM: pues que aquí nos pueden oír...  
  
FRODO: AAAH ES ESO!!!  
  
Toda la Comunidad mira a Frodo y Sam con cara rara...  
  
SAM: ejem...ejem... quiere bajar la voz señor Frodo!!??  
  
FRODO: perdón...  
  
Sam y Frodo se van hacia las sombras....  
  
ARAGORN: vaya hobbits más raros...  
  
GIMLI: ya ves... mira que no querer un porro y encima irse detrás de una roca a hacer manitas...  
  
BOROMIR: bueno... yo soy muy pervertido... PERO DONDE ESTE UNA BUENA TIA QUE SE QUITE TODO LO DEMÁS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ESO, ESO!!! Arwen....mmmm... que estará haciendo ahora???  
  
A miles de km de distancia....  
  
ARWEN: OOOH FARAMIR QUE MÚSCULOS!!!  
  
FARAMIR: ARWEN QUE... que... QUE DOMINGAS!!!  
  
ARWEN: OH FARAMIR QUE ROMÁNTICO ERES!!! BÉSAME!!!  
  
*....múltiples intercambios de saliva....*  
  
Éowyn entra en la habitación!!  
  
ÉOWYN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: NO ÉOWYN NO ES LO QUE PARECE!!!  
  
ÉOWYN: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! FURCIA!!! GUARRA!! ASQUEROSA!! APARTATE DE MI HOMBRE!!! AAAH!!!!  
  
ARWEN: FUE ÉL!!! ÉL ME QUERIA ACOSAR!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: QUÉ??!! ES MENTIRA!!!  
  
ÉOWYN: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! LA MATO!!!! LA MATO!!!! GUARRAAAA!!!!  
  
De nuevo en Moria...  
  
ARAGORN: ains.... mi querida Arwen....  
  
GANDALF: eeeeh!!! Mirad lo que he encontrado!!!  
  
Toda la Comunidad se acercó menos Frodo y Sam que en ese momento estaban..... "no disponibles"....  
  
En el centro de la habitación había una lapida y encima ponía: AQUÍ YACE BALIN: SEÑOR DE LAS NENAS!!  
  
GANDALF: lo siento Gimli....  
  
GIMLI: QUE LO SIENTES??!!! ERA UN ASQUEROSO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: te alegras de que tu primo haya muerto???  
  
GIMLI: EL MUNDO ESTÁ MEJOR SIN ÉL!!!  
  
BOROMIR: pero que te hizo???  
  
GIMLI: ME ROBÓ LA NOVIA!!!  
  
LEGOLAS Y BOROMIR: ¬¬  
  
Pippin a lo lejos encuentra.... UNA BATERÍA!!! Y como todo buen rockero... no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle a los platillos!!!!  
  
CHUNTA CHUNTA CHUNTA PIIIIM!!!!!!  
  
CHUNTA CHUNTA CHUNTA PIIIIM!!!!!!  
  
GANDALF: ooooh no!!! QUÉ ES ESE RUIDO INFERNAL???!!!  
  
CHUNTA CHUNTA CHUNTA PIIIIM!!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: MIS TIMPANOOOOS!!!! AAAAH!!!  
  
CHUNTA CHUNTA CHUNTA PIIIIM!!!!!!  
  
GIMLI: OH NOOO!!! LAS PAREDES SE DURRUMBAAAAAN!!!!  
  
Quedan todos sepultados bajo los escombros....  
  
LEGOLAS: AAAAH!! AAAAH!!! MI ESPALDA!! UN FISIO!!! UN FISOTERAPEUTA!!!  
  
BOROMIR: que ha pasado???!!!  
  
MERRY: BIN LADEN!!! HA SIDO BIN LADEN!!! OSAMA OS AMA!!!!!! BIN LADEEEEN!! AAAAAAAH!!!  
  
PIPPIN: tranquilo Merry fui yo.....  
  
GANDALF: QUÉ!!!???  
  
PIPPIN: vi una bonita batería y....  
  
GANDALF: CÓMO SE TE OCURRE!!!?? TUK IMBECIL, ESTÚPIDO, GUARRO, TONTO, CERDO, FEO, GILI, SUBNORMAL!!!  
  
PIPPIN: ....;__;.... jooo!!! Lo siento.... sniif... sniiiiif.... me estáis provocando un problema psicológico.... BUAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
BOROMIR: ala... ya la has hecho buena Gandalf... ahora no parará de llorar hasta que salgamos de la mina...  
  
GANDALF: ES UN PLASTA!!! Bueno... será mejor que prosigamos...  
  
Detrás de un roca Sam y Frodo hablaban...  
  
FRODO: a ver Sam... qué es lo que te pasa??!!  
  
SAM: señor Frodo... es que...  
  
FRODO: QUÉ!!??  
  
SAM: llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y.... algún día tendría que pasar...  
  
FRODO: pasar el qué??!!  
  
SAM: lo sabía... es que... ha sido todo tan repentino... qué haremos??!!  
  
FRODO: NON CAPISCO!!!!  
  
SAM: SEÑOR FRODO NO ME HA VENIDO LA REGLA!!!!!  
  
FRODO: Ô_Ô  
  
SAM: ESTOY EMBARAZADO!!!!  
  
FRODO: Ô_Ô  
  
SAM: señor Frodo.... creo que vamos a tener un hijo....  
  
FRODO: Sam.... em.... ejem...ejem.... no has caído en la cuenta de que eres un hombre??  
  
SAM: Hombre?? Hombre?? Aaaaah!!! Hombre!!! Em...jejejejejejeje.... ups... que tonto...  
  
FRODO: ¬¬ quién me mandaría echarme un novio tan ignorante??!!  
  
La comunidad siguió su camino por los túneles de Moria y.... de repente.... a lo lejos.... UNA ENORME TÍA EN TOPPLES CON UN LÁTIGO APARECIÓ!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: :)______  
  
BOROMIR: :)______  
  
GIMLI: :)______  
  
GANDALF: :)_______________________________ (etc..etc... pobrecito... el pobre abuelo hacía mucho que no veía una tía desnuda...)  
  
LEGOLAS: pervertidos.....  
  
HOBBITS: heterosexuales.....  
  
LEGOLAS: DEJAR YA DE BABEAR COMO TONTOS!!! NO VEIS QUE ES UNA TÍA GIGANTE!!! NOS APLASTARÁ!!!  
  
GANDALF: siii....... muñeca.... mmmm.....  
  
LEGOLAS: GANDALF DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!!! HUYAMOS!!!  
  
GANDALF: ESTAS LOCO??!!! YO NO ME MUEVO DE AQUÍ!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: pero venga!!! El puente de Kazad Dhum esta ahí al lado!!! Tenemos que salir de las minas!!! ABUELO MUÉVETEEEE!!!  
  
GANDALF: QUE NO!!! YO AQUÍ ME QUEDO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ESTA BIEN!!! QUE TE COMA!!!  
  
Legolas y los hobbits (los únicos que no subían los efectos malignos de la Titi- Balrog) comenzaron a cruzar el puente.  
  
Los demás se quedaron atrás!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ¬¬ estos son tontos!!! EEEH!!! CHICOS!!!! TENGO MARIHUANA!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN, BOROMIR Y GIMLI: MARIHUANAAAAA!!!!  
  
Aragorn, Boromir y Gimli cruzaron el puente pero... Gandalf.....  
  
GANDALF: (al otro lado del puente) hola guapa.... te gustaría casarte conmigo????  
  
Entonces, la tía gigante, asustada de ver a un abuelo tan pervertido, fue corriendo hasta el abismo que había en el puente de Kazad Dhum y se tiró...  
  
LEGOLAS: VENGA GANDALF!!!! CORRE AHORA QUE ESTAMOS A SALVO!!!  
  
GANDALF: y abandonar a mi futura mujer??? NUNCA!!!!  
  
Gandalf, poseído por una fuerza maligna, se tiró al abismo detrás de la Titi- Balrog...  
  
GANDALF: TITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gandalf había pasado a mejor vida.....  
  
FRODO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! GANDAAAAAAAALF!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN, BOROMIR, GIMLI: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE PRINGADO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
SAM Y PIPPIN: ....;__;....  
  
MERRY: creéis que al final se ligará a la tía gigante???  
  
LEGOLAS: ¬¬ estoy rodeado de mongolos!!!!  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. NIÑOS!!! EL PORRO NO ES BUENO!!! NO, NO, NO!! Y SEGUIR A LAS TÍAS DESNUDAS A LOS ABISMOS SIN FONDO TAMPOCO!!! XD!! BESOS!! 


	16. Haldir: el travesti de Lorien

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
Todos muy pero que muy... "tristes"... salieron de las Minas de Moria recordando a su "buen y amado amigo" Gandalf... caído en la sombra...  
  
FRODO: GANDAAAAAALF!!!! AAAAAY GANDAAAALF!!! QUE TRISTEZAAAAAA!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: si, si... anda niño, arrea que llegamos tarde!!!  
  
BOROMIR: no tienes compasión por los pobres niñatos!!! Deja que lloren un poquito para quitarse la homosexualidad de encima!!!  
  
ARAGORN: al atardecer esto será un hervidero de bichitos, luciérnagas y maripositas cutres y mariconadas varias y créeme... no me gustaría quedarme para comprobarlo... MUEVE TU CULO!!!  
  
BOROMIR: em... vale, vale... voy contigo!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: bichitos??? Y mariposas??? Y habrá también ardillas???  
  
ARAGORN: sí!!!! Millones de cosas repulsivas de color rosa!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: QUE CHACHI!!! QUIERO QUEDARME A VERLO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: oh Dios mío.... sin darme cuenta por culpa del viejo pervertido y chocho de Gandalf me he quedado al mando de una tanda de maricas y niñatos gays... no podré soportarlo!!!  
  
BOROMIR: HA VUELTO LA COMBRETURA!!!!! SI, SI, SI!!!! HALA GONDOR!!!! Y AL RIVENDEL QUE LE DEN POR EL....  
  
PIPPIN, MERRY, SAM Y FRODO: Jesusito de mi vida, acoge a nuestro amado Gandalf en tu gloria y no dejes que se lo coman las hormiguitas traicioneras.... Amen.  
  
GIMLI: OH NO!!!! SE ME HAN ACABADO LOS PORROS!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: yo no me merezco esto........ vamos a ver: TODO EL MUNDO EN MARCHA AHORA MISMO!!! NECESITO ENTRAR EN EL MERCADO NEGRO DE LORIEN CUANTO ANTES!!!! ANDANDO!!!  
  
Asustados por la furia del montaraz despachador de droga todos decidieron obedecer inmediatamente...  
  
Y... mientras caminaban por un bosque de repente... alguien salió a su encuentro de la nada!!  
  
UN_TÍO_VESTIDO_DE_MUJER: habéis entrado en territorio de la Dama Galadriel y ya no podréis salir...  
  
PIPPIN: OSTIA!!! UN TRAVESTI!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: HALDIR!!!! TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: con la de elfos maricas que hay en estos bosques y justamente hemos tendido que toparnos con este.....  
  
HALDIR: querido Legolas!!! Te he echado de menos yo a ti también!!!!  
  
Los dos se dieron un... fuerte abrazo...  
  
BOROMIR: uuuj.... se supone que esto me tiene que dar morbo o asco???  
  
ARAGORN: prefiero una tía desnuda... que quieres que te diga...  
  
GIMLI: si... si... esto es un poco asqueroso...  
  
MERRY: PUES A MI ME MOLA!!!  
  
SAM: Y A MI!!!  
  
FRODO: Y A MI!!!  
  
PIPPIN: Y A MI!!!  
  
ARAGORN: no.... si ya... uniros a la fiesta... unos maricas más... otros menos... qué mas da!!  
  
BOROMIR: definitivamente donde mejor se está es en Gondor... hay una de sitios raros por aquí...  
  
ARAGORN: si sí... MI país el más normal...  
  
HALDIR: (después de dar miles de besos y abrazos a Legolas...) venir conmigo... os guiaré hasta la ciudad de los elfos del bosque...  
  
ARAGORN: yupi.........  
  
GIMLI: está muy lejos??? Porque a mi me pesa la barriga....  
  
ARAGORN: esa ciudad deberían rebautizarla... quedaría mejor la ciudad de los elfos de maricolandia...  
  
HALDIR: estás muy atractivo joven....  
  
ARAGORN: QUÉ???!!!  
  
HALDIR: si.. tienes más músculos que la última vez que nos vimos...  
  
ARAGORN: ME ESTÁS HABLANDO A MI??!!!  
  
HALDIR: sí... y... además... llenas muy bien esos pantalones...  
  
ARAGORN: Ô_Ô  
  
GIMLI: es cosa mía o un travesti le está tirando los tejos a Aragorn...?  
  
BOROMIR: debe ser cosa de que tiene mal la vista... porque se ve a distancia que el paquete más prominente de todos es el mío...  
  
GIMLI: ¬¬  
  
HALDIR: te gustaría venir y comer salchichas bajo mi porche????  
  
ARAGORN: SALCHICHAS???!!!! Em... no...no... gracias..... es que soy.... VEGETARIANO....  
  
HALDIR: ah... vaya... que pena... lo pasaríamos bien...  
  
ARAGORN: ya... bueno... dejemos constar que soy un hombre PROMETIDO y que está enamorado de su NOVIA y que es HETEROSEXUAL y muy MASCULINO y VIRIL....  
  
GIMLI: bueno... jejeje... será mejor que partamos...  
  
BOROMIR: sí... mejor...  
  
LEGOLAS: ains.... Haldir es tan tierno....  
  
Caminaron por el bosque durante largo tiempo y después de un rato Haldir, el travesti de Lorien, se puso a cantar una canción... como era costumbre en los elfos de aquella región...  
  
HALDIR: (música???) HÁLZMELO UNA VEZ MAAAAAS!!! Y NUNCA ME CANSARÉ DE ESTAR CON UN HOMBRE COMO TUUUU!!!! UUUU!!! ERES TAN DULCE COMO UN TERRÓN DE AZUCAAAAR!!! Y TAN SUAVE COMO UNA MARGARITAAAAA!!! HÁZMELO UNA VEZ MAAAAAS...!!!  
  
ARAGORN: por qué será que me siento acosado sexualmente???!!!  
  
BOROMIR: porque piensas que esa canción va dedicada a ti??  
  
ARAGORN: ay cállate mongolo!!! No digas eso!!! Que me dan escalofríos!!!  
  
Legolas se puso a cantar con Haldir...  
  
HALDIR Y LEGOLAS: HÁZMELO UNA VEZ MAAAAAS!!! Y NUNCA ME CANSARÉ DE UN HOMBRE COMO TUUUUUU!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: que tortura... no podré soportarlo mucho más...  
  
BOROMIR: si te consuela te dejo ver la publicidad de detergentes baratos conmigo en mi mini tele portátil...  
  
ARAGORN: em... no creo que me anime mucho... sólo Arwen podría animarme en este momento...  
  
BOROMIR: pues mira que casualidad!!! ARWEN EN LA TELE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: A VER!!!  
  
PubLiCiDaD:  
  
SUJETADERES TALLA EXTRA GRANDE!!!  
  
MERCERÍA DE RIVENDEL, CALLE DEL TANGA Nº 69 VENGA A VISITARNOS!!!  
  
Y LUZCA PALIMITO COMO NUESTRA MODELO ARWEN!!!  
  
TAMBIÉN DISPONIBLES SUJETADORES TRANSPARENTES!!!  
  
FiN De La PubLiCiDaD...  
  
ARAGORN. QUEEEE???!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: JODER QUE PAR DE PERAS QUE TIENE TU NOVIA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ARWEN ENSEÑANDO SUS... sus.. SUS PARTES PRIVADAS EN LA TELEVISIÓN SIN CONSULTÁRMELO!!!?? ADEMÁS LUCIENDO SUJETADOR TRANSPARENTE!!! CÓMO HA PODIDO HACERME ESTO!!!?? SOY SÓLO YO EL QUE PUEDO VERLA EN SUJETADOR TRANSPARENTE!!!  
  
BOROMIR: mmmmm.... :)_________ que maciza....  
  
ARAGORN: DEJA DE BABEAR Y TEN RESPETO POR MI NOVIA!!!  
  
BOROMIR: jejejeje.... mmmm.... CAMBIEMOS DE CANAL A VER SI PONEN EL MISMO ANUNCIO!!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: NI SE TE OCURRA!!! ES MÍA Y NADIE MÁS LA PUEDE VER DESNUDA!!!  
  
BOROMIR: OYE!!! QUE LA TELE ES DE TODOS!!  
  
ARAGORN: PUES SE ACABÓ LA TELE!!!  
  
Aragorn desenfunda su espada y rompe en mil pedazos la mini tele portátil de Boromir...  
  
BOROMIR: mi.... mi tele.... mi mini tele portátil.... QUÉ HAS HECHO DESGRACIADO!!!!??? LO PAGARÁS CARO MALDITO TRAIDOR!!!!!  
  
Boromir se pone a perseguir a Aragorn por todo el bosque con el cuerno de Gondor en la mano dispuesto a clavárselo en algún lugar íntimo...  
  
HALDIR, LEGOLAS, MERRY, PIPPIN, FRODO Y SAM: HÁZMELO UNA VEZ MAAAAS!!! Y NUNCA ME CANSARÉ DE UN HOMBRE COMO TUUUUU!!!! UUUUUU!!! ERES DULCE Y SUAVEEEE!!!! TE QUIERO MI AMOOOOR!!! HÁZMELO UNA VEZ MAAAAS!!!!  
  
GIMLI: y encima yo no he visto el anuncio de la tele....  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!! 


	17. La Dama borracha del Bosque Dorado

El Señor de los Calzoncillos  
  
La Comunidad del Calzoncillo  
  
Después de atravesar los bosques de Lorien entre las canciones de Haldir llegaron por fin a la ciudad del Reino de los Bosques...  
  
GIMLI: POR FIN!!! POR FIN HEMOS LLEGADO!!! DONDE ESTÁ EL BAÑO!!!??  
  
HALDIR: mi señora Galadriel os espera...  
  
GIMLI: ESA NO ES LA RESPUES QUE YO QUERIA!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: cállate Gimli!!!! Siempre estropeando el encanto de las cosas....  
  
GIMLI: ES QUE NECESITO IR!!!  
  
HALDIR: por cierto... a los enanos no se les está permitido ir al baño en Lothlorien...  
  
GIMLI: QUÉ???!!!  
  
HALDIR: si bueno... es que tenéis mucha fama de mancharlo todo cuando vais a esos lugares...  
  
GIMLI: ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO PICHA FLOJA!!!???  
  
HALDIR: quién?? yo?? noooo!!! que mal pensado!!!  
  
GIMLI: PUES TÚ PIERDES MÁS ACEITE QUE UN CAMIÓN ROTO DE GASOIL!!!  
  
PIPPIN: ¬¬  
  
GIMLI: Y A TI QUE TE PASA??!!  
  
PIPPIN: que chiste más malo...  
  
MERRY: pues sí... creo que estás perdiendo tus facultades, Gimli...  
  
GIMLI: no es mi culpa!!! es la marihuana que me afecta... QUÉ!!?? PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO??!! YO NO TENGO POR QUÉ DAROS EXPLICACIONES, HOBBITS BIRRIOSOS!!!  
  
PIPPIN: ... ;__; ...  
  
MERRY: ... ;__; ...  
  
ARAGORN: GIMLI!!! NO HAGAS LLORAR A LOS NIÑOS!!! ya lo que nos faltaba... ya llora Boromir bastante por todos!!!  
  
BOROMIR: YO....NO.... LLORO!!!! sssnif...sniiif..... BUAAAAAA!!!! MI TELE!!!! ME HAS DEJADO SIN MI MINI TELE!!!! QUÉ VOY A HACER YO AHORA??!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: tú te lo buscaste....  
  
BOROMIR: OYE!! ES TU NOVIA LA QUE SALE EN LA TELE DESNUDA!!! YO NO LE DIJE QUE LO HICIESE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ya bueno... PERO SEGURO QUE LO INSINUASTE!!! LA HAS MANIPULADO!!!  
  
BOROMIR: MENTIRA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: VERDAD!!!  
  
BOROMIR: PERO SI NISIQUIERA LA CONOZCO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ya ya... eso es lo que dicen todos antes de que me los encuentre en la cama con ella....  
  
BOROMIR: quieres que te diga la verdad???  
  
ARAGORN: el qué?? que te lo buscaste??  
  
BOROMIR: NO!!! QUE TU NOVIA ES UNA FURCIA!!  
  
ARAGORN: CÓMO TE ATREVES??!!!  
  
Aragorn sacó la espada y se puso a perseguir a Boromir por todo Lothlorien...  
  
GIMLI: NECESITO IR AL BAÑO, CONTRA!!!!  
  
HALDIR: pues no puede ser....  
  
GIMLI: PERO LO NECESITO!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: Gimli, si no se puede pues no se puede...  
  
GIMLI: :( TÚ TE CALLAS!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: OYE TÚ A MI NO ME MANDES CALLAR!!!!  
  
GIMLI: PUES CLARO QUE SI!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: PUES CLARO QUE NO!!!  
  
HALDIR: queridos....  
  
GIMLI: Y QUIÉN LO DICE?!!  
  
LEGOLAS: PUES YO!!!  
  
HALDIR: ei.... no hay que ponerse nervioso...  
  
GIMLI: PUES ESA NO ES RAZON!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ERES UN ENANO MUY BORDE!!!  
  
GIMLI: Y TÚ EN ELFO MUY CURSI!!!  
  
HALDIR: ya no...?  
  
LEGOLAS: GORDO SEBOSO BARBUDO!!!  
  
GIMLI: AFEMINADO CUTRE REMILGADO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ERES UN MALEDUCADO!!!!  
  
HALDIR: chicos...  
  
GIMLI: Y TÚ UN MARIPOSÓN!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: QUE ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO QUÉ??!!  
  
HALDIR: chicos.......  
  
GIMLI: MARIPOSÓN!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: SI YO SOY UN MARIPOSÓN TU ERES UN CABRONAZO!!!  
  
GIMLI: TU PADRE!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: TU ABUELA!!!!  
  
HALDIR: BASTA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
GIMLI: ....  
  
LEGOLAS: ....  
  
HALDIR: así me gusta...  
  
GALADRIEL: MUY BIEN HALDIR!!! YA ME ESTABAN MOLESTANDO ESTOS DOS PETARDOS!!!  
  
HALDIR: perdón mi señora....  
  
GALADRIEL: nada hijo.... estoy acostumbrada.... CELEBORN!!!!!  
  
.....  
  
GALADRIEL: CELEBORN, MOLGOLO DONDE TE HAS METIDO???!!!! VEN AHORA MISMO O ESTA NOCHE TE QUEDAS CON LAS GANAS!!!!!  
  
HALDIR: perdone mi señora... creo que salió esta mañana para ir al casino....  
  
GALADRIEL: no... si ves lo que te digo...? TANTO CASINO LE VA A SORBER EL CEREBRO!!! Y TODO CULPA DE ELROND QUE LE METIÓ ESA IDEA EN LA CABEZA!!!! no... si sabía yo que tenía que haber pedido el divorcio....  
  
HALDIR: ha llegado una comunidad de viajeros venidos desde Rivendel...  
  
GALADRIEL: ah...... que bien....  
  
HALDIR: quieren hablar con usted...  
  
GALADRIEL: y yo con mi marido y me aguanto....  
  
HALDIR: viene Legolas....  
  
GALADRIEL: bueeeeeno... hablaré con ellos.... pero solo cinco minutos y porque te pones pesado!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: HOLA TITA-ABUELITA GALADRIEL!!!!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: ay.... porqúe seré tan buena....  
  
LEGOLAS: TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS!!!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: yo a ti no...  
  
LEGOLAS: vaya....... sniiiiiif... sniiif...  
  
GALADIREL: ea, ea.... no me llores... olvidé que eras tan sentimental como tu padre.... no lo decía en serio!!! je...je....je...  
  
LEGOLAS: vale....  
  
GALADRIEL: donde está la compañía???  
  
HALDIR: un segundo mi señora.... IDIOTAS!!! MI SEÑORA OS LLAMA!!!  
  
Haldir se puso a repartir ostias con un palo a Aragorn y Boromir que no dejaban de discutir y a los hobits que se habían parado a recoger setas...  
  
FRODO: AAAY!!! AAAAY!!!! SAAAAM!!! SALVAMEEE!!!  
  
SAM: NO PEGUE A MI SEÑOR FRODO, ELFO INMUNDO!!!! AAAY!!! AAAY!!!  
  
PIPPIN: ABUSONES!!! AAAY!!!  
  
MERRY: AAAAAAAY!!!! EN EL CULO NOOO!!!  
  
BOROMIR: AAY!!! HA EMPEZADO ÉL!!!  
  
ARAGORN: TÚ NO TE ME ACERQUES ELFO TRAVESTI!!! NOO!!! NOOO!!! AAAAY!! ... x_x .... tuviste que darme justo ahí....  
  
GALADRIEL: qué os trae por aquí a MOLESTAR??!!  
  
ARAGORN: fue Elrond!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: Elrond.... cómo no... Estaba petao, verdad??? Ya le dije yo que dejara los porros....  
  
LEGOLAS: es que Frodo tiene unos calzoncillos...  
  
GALADRIEL: NO VA A LLEVAR UNAS BRAGAS!!!!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: no... es que son unos calzoncillos de Mordor...  
  
GALADRIEL: aaaah... eso lo aclara todo...  
  
ARAGORN: Elrond nos dijo que teníamos que tirarlos al Vater de Mordor y deshacernos de ellos porque eran muy peligrosos y.... bla, bla, bla, bla.......  
  
PENSAMIENTOS DE GALADRIEL: qué estará diciendo este...?? como habla.... bueno... yo diré que si.... madre mía.... y sigue.... se enrolla como las persianas.... y no calla..... aaay.... como siga así me duermo... mejor les leo la mente un ratito.... sabía yo que no me iba a sentar bien el vozka...  
  
Galadriel empieza a leer el pensamiento a los de la comunidad...  
  
MENTE DE ARAGORN: y esta tía.... esta un poco cuba no?? creo que se está durmiendo con lo que le estoy contando.... y mira como me mira.... se habrá enamorado de mi??? ARWEN!!! COMO VEA A BOROMIR CON ARWEN EN LA CAMA SE LA VA A GANAR!!! NADIE MÁS QUE YO PUEDE HACER ACTOS SEXUALES CON ELLA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MENTE DE LEGOLAS: ese Aragorn no para de hablar... será abusón... quiere quitarme la popularidad!!! Bueno.... lo que pasa es que no se da cuenta que yo estoy como un queso de bueno y él es un panoli... Mejor no le cuento que me llevé a Arwen la semana pasada a ese motel de carretera....  
  
MENTE DE BOROMIR: mmmm.... Arwen en sujetador transparente... tengo que volver a ver ese anuncio... y si me la encuentro sola por ahí pienso ligarmela!!! no voy a perder una oportunidad como esa diga lo que diga Aragorn!!! por cierto... que estará diciendo... no me cosco ni de media... Por cierto... creo haber visto en la habitación de Faramir cierto anuncio de sujetador transparente colgado destrás de la puerta.... QUÉ ESTARÁ TRAMANDO!!?? NO SE LA VA A LIGAR ANTES QUE YO!!  
  
MENTE DE MERRY: me han cortado el rollo con las setas... joder... es que aquí no preparan pizza de champiñón??!!! que guay la caida de Gandalf de esta mañana... cuando vuleva a verle le preguntaré si moló...  
  
MENTE DE PIPPIN: hambre.... sed.... cerveza... calzoncillo en la cabeza de Aragorn... pipa... hierba... cerveza.... cerveza.... cerveza..... cerveza....  
  
MENTE DE GIMLI: NECESITO MEAR COJONES!!! PUTOS CERDOS DE LOS ELFOS ESTOS QUE NO ME DEJAN UTILIZAR SU MEADERO!!!! ME CAGO EN.... (demasiados pensamientos ordinarios....)  
  
MENTE DE FRODO: aaay.... creo que Sam me está dejando de gustar... mira... que tripa... CADA DÍA LE CRECE MÁS!!! cómo se pone tan gordo!!?? le voy a tener que decir que haga dieta...  
  
MENTE DE SAM: el señor Frodo está poninedo el culo en pompa.... mmmm... como a mi me gusta.... cada día se pone más sexy... que pena que se haya olvidado el kamasutra en la comarca.... espera!! qué hace!!!?? le está mirando el culo a Merry!!! MALDITO TRAIDOR!!! CÓMO SE ATREVE!! Y DELANTE MIO!! bueno... el culo del señor Merry tampoco está tan mal... creo que yo también lo miraré un rato....  
  
PENSAMIENTO DE GALADRIEL: esto es patético....  
  
ARAGORN: y si no lo hacemos el mundo que conocemos se hundirán en las sombras del.... bla, bla, bla, bla.....  
  
GALADRIEL: bueno si... Aragorn.... muy interesante... ahora tengo que irme...  
  
ARAGORN: no espere!! necesitamos unas barcas!!  
  
GALADRIEL: pues haberlo dicho antes!!! os regalo todas las que querais contal de que partais pronto... (susurro: estáis todos tarados.....)  
  
LEGOLAS: GRACIAS TITA-ABUELITA GALADRIEL!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: sí, hijo, sí.... que pena de sobrinito.... por cierto... dónde está el viejo verde de Gandalf???  
  
ARAGORN: cayó en la sombra...  
  
GALADRIEL: JAJAJAJAJAJA VAS A VER CUANDO SE LO CUENTE A CELEBORN...!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
GIMLI: bueno... puedo ir ya al baño???!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: NOOO!! hay mucho campo... búscate un árbol...  
  
GIMLI: ó_Ò  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


End file.
